Pudding Lover
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Rin é uma otaku... Doce, inocente e pura... Sesshomaru é alguém que só conhece um lado do amor... Peraí...Então... O QUE O PUDIM ESTÁ FAZENDO NESSE TÍTULO!Baseado em fatos não tão reais! CAP ESPECIAL ON! Reviews, onegai! n.n Capa da fic no meu perfil!
1. Otaku's life?

Resumo: Rin é uma verdadeira otaku, uma maníaca viciada em mangás... E sempre gostou de mangas cômicos aonde os protagonistas fossem completamente opostos... RinSesshy Baseado em fatos não tão reais!

**Primeira fic de Inuyasha... Sejam bonzinhos!!!! "**

**Disclaimer: Inu-chan é da Takahashi-sensei, Kagome também é dela... E a Sango, o Miroku, o Kohaku, a Kikyou... A Rin... O Sesshy... Mas... TAKAHASHI-SENSEI, ME DÁ O SESSHY DE PRESENTE!!! TT**

**Dedicatória: Essa fic é dedicada á todas as ficwritters que continuam batalhando no dia-a-dia e que arranjam tempo para escrever e encantar seus leitores... Não citarei nomes por que não acho isso preciso!Afinal... Todas fazem do mundo dos otakus um lugar melhor com sua dedicação! -**

**Pudding lover – Otaku's history**

Cap 1 – Otaku's life?

Bom... Essa história seria melhor contada se começada a partir do momento em que ela o encontrou na rua...Mas... Não faria sentido começar uma história pelo meio, não é?

Então... Vamos partir do inicio... Conhecendo uma Otaku simples e feliz chamada...

- HEY, RIN! – Um garoto de cabelos negros gritou batendo na porta da casa da garota, que ainda dormia feito um anjinho... – Essa kuso... Vai nos atrasar de novo!

Ele continuou batendo na porta por mais uns 15 minutos, até que uma certa morena baixinha abrisse a droga da porta...

- Uaaaaahh... Kohaku... Hoje é Domingo... – A garota bocejou e esfregou os olhos enquanto falava...

- Não senhora... Hoje é segunda! – O garoto repetiu impaciente... Era sempre assim... Ela cismava que todo dia era domingo... Ela só tinha consciência de que dia da semana era quando era sábado...

Ele ouviu um barulho engraçado e olhou para a pequena de olhos chocolate... O estado dela era o de sempre... De pijama com desenhos do Pero Pero(1) e abraçada em um Chopper(2)...

- Hey Rin... – Ela nem se mexeu... Continuou dormindo encostada na porta... – RIN!

- RIN-GO! – Ela berrou acordando de repente...

- O que foi isso?? – Kohaku a encarou como se ela estivesse doida ou coisa do gênero – O que tem a maçã??

- Ah... É que... Pareceu que você estava começando um Shiritori(3)... – Ela riu sem-graça...

- Nee... Rin... Vai logo se trocar se não vamos ficar ainda mais atrasados...

- Mas eu já disse que hoje é domingo! – Ela rebateu furiosa...

- Não!Hoje é segunda! – Kohaku respondeu com muita raiva...

- Então por que os velhinhos estão fazendo caminhada? Seu bakka! – Rin apontou para um grupo de idosos que tentavam(?) fazer cooper do outro lado da rua...

Kohaku ficou encarando os velhinhos correndo, até que eles desceram a rua e sumiram de sua vista...

**Uma pequena explicação... O mesmo grupo de idosos corre todo o domingo pelo menos 3 quadras, fazendo pausas e depois vão jogar críquete em um parque ali perto... Fim da explicação...**

- Bakka... Vai acordar a senhora sua mãe! Moh! – Ela entrou e bateu a porta na cara de Kohaku...

Logo em seguida ela abriu e pegou o Chopper do chão, na hora da raiva ela o derrubou, e voltou a fechar a porta com mais raiva ainda...

- Ah... Bom dia Kohaku-kun!! – Uma linda moça sorriu para ele...

- Bom dia, Kikyou-sama! – Ele sorriu de vota...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa??Está de uniforme em pleno domingo... – A mulher falou surpresa...

- Ahhh... O de sempre... Fiquei tão preocupado em vir acordar a Rin que esqueci que hoje era realmente domingo... – Ele falou cansado.

- Ah... Compreendo! – Ela riu divertida... – Quer entrar e tomar um suco? Agora que conseguiu tirar minha maninha da cama, tenho certeza de que ela vai levantar e vagabundear o dia todo!

- Hm... Arigatou! – Eles entraram, Kohaku ajudou Kikyou a carregar as compras até a cozinha...

- Aqui está... – Depois de guardar as coisas no armário, Kikyou ofereceu um imenso copo de suco de Maracujá ao garoto... – Acredite... Vai precisar ficar calmo... Hoje o humor dela deve estar péssimo! – Kikyou riu, um pouco constrangida...

- Ué... Por quê? – Ele a olhou curioso...

- Não deixei ela ver aquele anime aqui na sala ontem de madrugada... Por isso ela deve estar uma fera... – Ela pareceu estar chateada e risonha ao mesmo tempo...

Rin era calma, pacata e muito linda... Seria a típica garotinha "moe"(4) de um mangá Shojo... Mas não pise no calo dela quando se trata de um anime...

O "dito anime" estava na lista de Rin de "Animes que tenho que assistir antes de morrer", ou seja, ela deveria querer passar o dia todo assistindo aquilo ao invés de sair...

- Definitivamente... Ela é uma viciada em anime e mangá... Uma otaku legitima... – Kohaku suspirou, lembrando do ultimo evento em que fora obrigado á ir...

O calor, a multidão, as barraquinhas, os maníacos e fãs vestindo aquelas roupas idiotas... Ao ponto de vista de Kohaku tudo aquilo era ridículo... Ficara traumatizado quando viu um homem gordo, barbado e risonho vestindo uma roupinha sexy, cuja saia não cobria nem um - quinto de suas perna cabeludas...

Mas ao virar para Rin, naquele mesmo evento, ele tinha a visão do céu... Ela estava vestida de Armenia de "Wanted", os cabelos curtos presos por algumas rosas e um vestido que deixava seus ombros e colo descobertos... Nunca tinha visto a amiga tão bela...

---------Flashback---------

_- O que foi, Kohaku? – Ela o olhou inocentemente, rindo junto com uma moça que lhe pedira uma foto..._

_- N-nada! – Ele desviou o olhar... E quando o fez viu que alguns rapazes a cobiçavam..._

_- Kohaku! Vamos para o segundo andar!! – Ela o chamou da escada e ficou esperando por ele... Alguns "moços" decidiram ficar em baixo da escada, e quem sabe, ter uma bela vista..._

_- R-Rin! – Ele correu e a puxou para o andar de cima, antes que algum depravada a olhasse por baixo(Ela tinha levantado um pouco o vestido para não atrapalhar na subida da escada)_

_- O que foi? Doido! – Ela ralhou com ele..._

_- Você não devia levantar sua roupa assim! Tem gente olhando! – Ele apontou para a saia meio erguida da moça..._

_- Ah... Isso?? – Ela ergueu a saia por completo, deixando Kohaku constrangido e os homens ao redor com a respiração presa... – Eu estou de calças por baixo! – E apontou para a calça capri, um pouco mais curta que o normal, que usava..._

_- Uffffff... – Ele suspirou aliviado ao ver os outros exclamando "Que sem graça" e "Que pena!" enquanto se afastavam..._

_- Hahahaha... Kohaku, você se preocupa de mais! – Ela riu para ele, enquanto ia em direção á uma das barracas de doushijin..._

------------------

- Nee-san... – Uma voz manhosa e arrastada soou na porta da cozinha, uma Rin toda descabelada e com um ombro pra fora da roupa apareceu se arrastando até lá...

- R-Rin-chan... Temos companhia... – Ela apontou para Kohaku...

- Ah... Yo! – E ela sentou-se na cadeira, encolhendo-se um pouco por causa de uma corrente de ar fria que entrou no lugar... Fazendo a roupa escorregar ainda mais pelo seu braço e fazendo Kohaku quase desmaiar de tão vermelho... – Anh?? AHHH!!!

E lá foi a garota subir para trocar de roupa, mas não sem antes fechar muito bem o pijama...

- Essa menina... Você está bem Kohaku?? – Kikyou perguntou vendo a cara vermelha dele...

- H-Hai... – Se alguém lhe perguntasse... Ele diria que podia morrer feliz depois daquela visão... É... Ele era apaixonado pela amiga...

A garota desceu 2 minutos depois, vestida com uma camiseta branca larga com Battle Royale escrito e com desenhos de tiros e sangue, um shorts largo preto e, como toda boa pessoa que ficou forçando a vista para ler até de madrugada, um óculos de armação grossa e os cabelos presos em tranças...

- "Tão feminina!" – Kohaku e Kikyou pensavam desanimados... Aquela garota não tinha jeito!

- Ohayo!! – Ela sorriu animada, com um dvd nas mãos...

- Ah... Não! Rin-chan, nem pense nisso!! – Kikyou alertou – Se ficar assistindo isso o dia inteiro... Não te dou pudim!

- O quêêê??? Nee-sama malvada!Ruim, vil, cruel! Não pode tirar o pudim de mim!! – Rin fez uma cara de choro... Desde os 5 anos comia pudim enquanto assistia aos animes na tv...

- Isso mesmo, mocinha! Sem saída de casa, sem pudim! – Ela bateu o pé... A irmã mais nova tinha uma rotina complicada... Era de casa para a escola, da escola para casa... E em casa era: Do sofá para o pc, do pc para o banheiro, do banheiro para a cozinha e... De volta ao sofá!

- Irmã malvada! Kohaku, faça alguma coisa! Me apóie contra essa tirana!! – Rin olhou chorosa para o amigo...

- Gommen nee... Rin... Mas ela tem razão... – Kohaku fechou os olhos esperando a explosão...

Rin só bufou, pegou um casaco leve, a carteira e foi em direção á porta... Ia sair de casa!!!!

- Volto na hora do café, está bom assim?? – Ela perguntou completamente irritada...

- Hai! Vou começar a cozinhar agora! – Kikyou sorriu, Nee-san 1 x 0 Rin – "Poder da Nee-san(5)!!!! Isso parece coisa saída de anime..." – Suspirou cansada, estava pegando as mania da irmãzinha...

- C-Com licença, Kikyou-sama! – Kohaku engoliu o suco e foi atrás de Rin...

Ele correu até avistá-la virando a esquina e começou a segui-la...

- Não me siga, Kohaku! – Ela falou sem se virar... – Quero ficar sozinha! Se insistir em me seguir... Vou descontar minha raiva em você!!

Kohaku estremeceu, nunca via Rin tão brava assim... Deu uns passos para trás e tentou falar com ela de novo...

- Mas...

- Volte pra casa e ajude a Kikyou! – Ela falou autoritária, enquanto seguia em frente...

Kohaku não respondeu nada, simplesmente deu meia volta e foi para a casa de Rin esperá-la...

- Ufff... – A menina olhou para os lados, o amigo tinha ido embora! – Viva! Agora posso comer pudim tranqüila!!

E correu, toda feliz, em direção á uma loja de conveniências... Saiu com uma sacola cheia de pudins e umas 3 colheres de plástico...

- "O único problema são essas colheres vagabundas que eles dão!" – Ela olhou desconfiada para o talher... – "Dane-se! Se quebrar eu dou um jeito!"

Sorriu e caminhou até um parque... Era outono e por isso as folhas estavam alaranjadas, ou seja, o parque estaria lindo! Correu em direção ao parque central da cidade e olhou para o lago que havia no coração do lugar...

- Que lindo! – Ela suspirou, vermelha, e se sentou em um banco para comer enquanto apreciava a vista...

- É bonito mesmo... – Ela pulou ao ouvir aquela voz grave e aveludada... – O que foi, garota??

Quando ela olhou para o rosto dele, quase teve um colapso... Era... Era mesmo... Um Host(6)!!!! Um legitimo host, tão perto dela!! Meu Deus!!

- Ei! Garota! – Ele não sorriu, nem sequer um risinho... Só levantou a sobrancelha e a encarou como se fosse louca...

- Ah... Gommen Host-sama... E-Eu não queria... Quer dizer... Ah... Hmmm... – E ela saiu correndo de lá! Sério mesmo... Correndo e largando aquele monte de pudins no ao lado do Host...

O jovem rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados ficou vendo ela se distanciar... Quando notou que ela esquecera a sacola já era tarde de mais para avisar...

- Host... Que menina doida! – O rapaz se levantou e pegou a sacola... Não havia nada exceto... Pudins! – Uma maluca, que chama civis inocentes de Host, viciada em pudins... Acho que não devia ter saído de casa hoje!

Ele pegou a sacola e foi para casa... Já tinha seu irmão doido em casa e ainda aparecia uma maluca no parque... Será que ele tem uma placa de "Amo loucos" ou "Bem-vindos, seus insanos!" no meio da testa e não percebeu??

Suspirou... Não podia seguir a garota... Então levou os pudins para casa!

Somente quando chegou na rua da sua casa Rin parou de correr... Que vergonha! Meu Deus!! E...

- CADÊ MEU PUDIM?!?!?!?!?!? – Ela berrou em plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam... – Tsc... "Que vergonha, que vergonha!" – E correu de volta para casa...

- Ah... Resolveu chegar?? – Kikyou sorriu para Rin – Estou quase terminando o café, vá ver tv com o Kohaku!

Rin suspirou... Ao menos ia assistir o anime!!

_- Sayonara! – _Na tv a menina estava em frente á uma lápide com o nome da protagonista, dando um sorriso triste e pensando coisas bonitas...

- KO-HA-KU!!!! – Rin ficou MUITO, MUITO brava... Estava tentando assistir aquilo desde ontem... E quando acha que finalmente vai assistir... Assiste somente o final!

- KU-su-ri?? – Ele perguntou com medo... Nem todo o Shiritori e pudim do mundo iriam salvá-lo agora...

- VOCÊ ME PAGA!!! – Ela começou a persegui-lo pela casa, iria matá-lo... Ia descontar toda sua raiva nele agora!

- Rin-chan, Kohaku... Venham tomar café! – Kikyou entrou na sala sorrindo... Mas seu rosto se fechou assim que viu Rin, com os dois pés em cima do sofá, quase socando Kohaku e o estrangulando... – RIN-CHAN!

- Eh... Yo, Nee-san!! – Ela largou o garoto e desceu do sofá, rindo de lado... Super receosa com a reação da irmã...

- Afff... Pare de bater no Kohaku e venha tomar café! – A mais velha saiu andando e entrou na cozinha...

O café foi bem comum... Kikyou comentou sobre como foi sua semana e Kohaku falava como foi a dele... Somente Rin estava brava e quieta... Hoje estava sendo um dia muito ruim!Foi acordada cedo, deixou seu amigo ver mais seu corpo mais do que ele deveria, tinha visto o final do anime sem ter visto o começo, saíra correndo e esqueceu seu pudim... Seu pudim... Que tragédia! Seu amado pudim nas mãos de um estranho!

- Tudo culpa daquele maldito Host! – Ela falou alto sem pensar, ou notar...

- Que Host?? – Kikyou perguntou, sem entender como um Host veio parar na conversa...

- O maldito que me assustou e me fez largar o pudim na praça! – Rin se entregou, colocando um pedaço de pão na boa... – Essa não! – Percebera a burrada que tinha feito!

- Você andou comendo pudim escondida de mim?? – Kikyou parecia sombria... Não gostava que Rin fizesse "boquinhas" antes das refeições...

- Hahahahaha... – Rin riu, sem graça, pegou uma colher na mesa, abriu a geladeira, pegou 3 pudins que estavam lá dentro e subiu para o quarto...

- Menina!Volte aqui com esses pudins! – Kikyou falou alto no andar de baixo...

- Não mesmo! – Rin gritou em resposta enquanto comia pudim e abria um mangá...

Se o dia não ia melhorar... Então ela ia fazer ele ficar melhor!! Colocou um enorme pedaço de pudim na boca e mastigou com vontade...

- O que eu fiz para ter uma irmã tarada por pudim?? – Kikyou se perguntava, cansada...

No lado oposto á casa de Rin, um outro irmão mais velho se fazia a mesma pergunta...

- O que eu fiz para ter um irmão desprovido de cérebro e que consome pudim como se fosse água?? – Sesshomaru, encostado na batente da porta, olhava para a cara sorridente de Inuyasha, que comia seu 5º pudim...

- Feh... Até que enfim você fez alguma coisa que prestasse, Sesshy! – Inuyasha engolia outro pudim inteiro... – Mas da próxima vez... Traga lamén também, sim??

Inuyasha já estava passando dos limites... Agir como se ele, Sesshomaru-sama, fosse um empregado?? Ia matar o seu irmão! Na melhor das hipóteses!

- Vá você comprar! – Sesshomaru estava irritado... Seu irmão era um mala, sua mãe ficava dando indiretas sobre boas moças e uma louca o confundia com um Host... Que maravilha...

Ainda pensava naquela garota... Ela parecia inocente e delicada... Mas... Se não tivesse visto as tranças e a curva dos seios... Juraria que era um garoto... Com uma voz afeminada...

Continua

Notas:(1)Pero Pero – O cachorrinho que é marca registrada de Karenshi Kanojyo no Jijyo(simplificando KareKano)

(2)Chopper – Rena médica de One Piece que comeu a Hito Hito no Mi(Uma fruta do demônio que dá poderes para transformar quem a come em humano)

(3) Shiritori – Jogo que Mokona e Watanuki(Holic) brincam no anime... É um jogo meio bakka, mas divertido... Consiste em dizer uma palavra com a última sílaba da palavra anterior...(Exemplo: ShiritoRI, rinKI(ciúmes), KidoRI(vaidade), RiSEI(razão) e por aí vai...) O Jogo também aparece em MeruPuri em um extra, quando Nakaooji fala RoshiNA e a Aili continua com NAkaooji...

(4) Moe – Uma expressão usada para algo extremamente fofo e delicado(apesar de ter uma certa malicia por trás do "moe" ficaremos com o significado mais puro),

(5) Nee-san power - Um tipo de frase usada por Tenma para mostrar sua determinação em ajudar e proteger sua irmã mais nova Yakumo

(6) Hosts – Homens bem vestidos, bonitos e agradáveis que trabalham em bares e são companhia exclusiva para moças... E não... Não são cafetões, michês e nem garotos de programa...

N/A: Capítulo teste! xD Não está grande coisa, mas blz...

Um aviso: Não esperem ver o Sesshomaru sorrindo á toa, nem dando meio sorrisos á torto e á esquerda e nem mesmo rindo de suas próprias piadas!!! u.u

Ele vai sorrir, mas só quando derem um ótimo motivo para isso!! u.u 


	2. Síndrome de Yukino?

Cap 2 - Síndrome de Yukino(1)??

Não havia trocado uma palavra com Kikyou no domingo... Por quê?? Simples... Ela não deu chance!

- Rin, você não pode ficar comendo pudim desse jeito! Vai acabar passando mal! – Kikyou ralhou com ela na hora do jantar...

Kohaku tinha ficado até a hora do almoço e depois, quando começou a briga, ele foi embora...(Na verdade Sango, a irmã gêmea de Kohaku, veio buscá-lo para almoçar...) Estavam nessa discussão por causa do pudim até agora...

- Você andou emagrecendo, está mais pálida... Rin-chan... Você tem que se cuidar mais! – Kikyou a olhou preocupada, o pai das duas nunca estava no país e a mãe havia morrido, Rin era a única família que lhe restava...

- Minhas notas estão boas, eu não estou doente e... Nee-sama, eu estou bem! É só que... Não estou com vontade de sair de casa! – Rin falou comendo um pedaço de peixe cozido...

- Mas deveria, Rin! Você está no 2º ano do colegial e o único amigo que traz em casa é o Kohaku! – Kikyou largou os talheres sobre o prato e encarou a irmã... – Eu sei que sua vida social não é problema meu, mas estou preocupada!

Bom... Ela tinha amigos na escola, na verdade tinha bastante amigos até... É só que...

- "Se eles descobrirem desse meu gosto estranho... Provavelmente vão se afastar de mim(2)" – Rin pensou cansada... Era difícil ter uma vida dupla, mas ela tentava... – Não se preocupe, nee-san... Prometo sair um pouco mais, tá??

- Hai... – Kikyou sorriu para Rin, afinando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios...

Rin suspirou, terminou de comer, levou os pratos á pia e os lavou...

- Vou ficar um pouco lá fora, tá? – Rin olhou para a irmã, que só assentiu em resposta...

Saiu, o ar estava mais frio e o céu estava escurecendo... Bufou e sorriu ao ver a fumaça sair da sua boca..

- Huhuhu... – Soprou o ar um pouco mais na varanda... – Nhaaaa...

Girou o corpo, olhando para a rua... Uma pessoa veio em sua mente...

- "Aquele maldito Host... Será que ele pegou os meus pudins??" – Ela se emburrou... Não gostava de pensar em seu pudim caindo nas mão maquiavélicas daquele Host... – "Mas... Agora já era!"

E com esse pensamento ela entrou, deu boa noite á irmã, subiu, tomou seu banho e colocou um pijama bonitinho...

- Happy Berry(3)!! – Ela sorriu ao lembrar de onde copiou o estilo da roupa... Costumava fazer isso... Usar cosplay até para dormir... – Hmmm... Amanhã é segunda... Acho que vou sair mais cedo de casa só para ver a cara que o Kohaku vai fazer quando me ver na escola... Huhuhuhu...

Colocou o despertador para tocar, coisa que raramente fazia... E dormiu...

Na manhã seguinte um barulho estridente ecoava pela casa... E Rin, naquele momento mágico em sua cama, estava tendo um lindo sonho...

"_Daisuki..." – Um homem alto e lindo, ao típico estilo bishonen, a tomava em seus braços..._

"_Mas... As nossas famílias não permitem que fiquemos juntos!" – Ela se afastou do homem com lágrimas nos olhos..._

"_O que aconteceu com a carpa não é nossa culpa!A mágica dela se foi por causa do ódio de nossos pais!" – Ele se aproximou novamente dela e ia beijá-la..._

_Ahhh... Isso não pode ser um sonho! Kami-sama, que não seja um sonho!! – Ela pensava toda feliz..._

"_PiPiPi... PiPiPi... PiPiPi... PiPiPi..." – O homem ficava repetindo com aquela voz máscula de dublador de anime Shojo-adulto..._

Saindo do sonho...

- Pipipi??? – Ela acordou... – Pipirupirupirupipirupi(4)?? – Ela olhou para os lados, levantando com um salto...

Olhou para o despertador, que tentava acordá-la á todo custo, e o chutou de cima da mesa...

- Porcaria de despertador! – Se deitou de novo, murmurando coisas sem sentindo em tom de ódio... – Vixe... Hoje é segunda!!!

Se levantou, pegou o uniforme e correu para o banheiro... E lá ia ela novamente na sua seção "Vire Miyazawa Yukino"...

- Fazer o que? Se não for assim as pessoas vão me taxar de Otaku-idiota-Cdf-sem-vida-social! – Ela reclamou enquanto penteava os cabelos, prendendo-os com uma fivela de madeira...

Colocou a saia do uniforme e a blusa... Constatou que aquela maldita saia estava encurtando... Pôs as meias nos pés, uma maquiagem bem leve no rosto e as lentes de contato nos olhos e saiu do banheiro toda feliz... Estava meia hora adiantada!!

Chegou na cozinha e achou um bilhetinho de Kikyou...

"Tome o café e nada de atacar os pudins!"

Rin suspirou, sua irmã era uma chata!

"Se estiver faltando unzinho que seja, ficará sem pudins durante 2 dias!"

- Hahahaha... Como se ela tivesse coragem! – Rin gargalhou, sua irmã sempre falava isso, mas nunca cumpria!

"É sério! Eu tenho coragem pra fazer isso sim!"

- Droga! – Sua irmã era uma jogadora esperta!

"P.S. O dinheiro do intervalo está na sua carteira! Passe em uma sorveteria e pegue alguma coisa para tomar de sobremesa! Nada de PUDIM ATÉ EU VOLTAR!!"

- Hunf... Tudo bem... Hoje é dia de pudim na escola mesmo!! – Sorriu malignamente... Sua irmã não a deixava comer pudim em casa... Então comeria pudim na rua! Huhuhuhu...

Tomou o café... Estava morno ainda, bebeu um pouco de chá e pegou a mochila em cima do sofá...

- Hoje eu saio antes do Kohaku chegar!! Hahahaha!!! – Ela saiu correndo de casa, indo saltitante para a escola...

Na casa do Kohaku...

- Nee-san... – Kohaku apareceu na porta do quarto de Sango...

- O que foi Haku-kun? – Ela sorriu, estava terminando de prender o cabelo no rabo de cavalo...

- Estou indo buscar a Rin agora... – Ele falou timidamente...

- Ah... Vai buscar a Rin-chan?? Posso ir junto?? Nunca vi a casa dela por dentro... – Sango sorriu e se levantou... Era dois palmos mais baixa que o irmãozinho... Por serem gêmeos até que eram bem diferentes...

- Ah... Acho que tudo bem... Mas ela demora a acordar, viu?? – Kohaku não podia explicar á irmã que a amiga era otaku... Até por que Rin o fez jurar que não contaria... – Você vai ter que ficar na sala esperando comigo...

Para ele isso era besteira, afinal, eles a aceitariam seja lá como ela for!

- Tudo bem! Não tem problema!! – Sango sorriu, toda feliz...

Tomaram café e seguiram para a casa de Rin-chan... Quando chegaram á porta viram um papel grudado...

"_Caro Kohaku-baka,_

_Está atrasado!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Saí mais cedo! Pode ficar aí esperando em pé e até arrombar a porta, não vai adianta-ar!!_

_Tenha um bom dia!!_

_Atenciosamente, _

_Rin_"

- Ela... Me paga! – Ele saiu correndo em direção á escola, largando Sango na porta da casa...

- Esses dois... Ou vão acabar casando... Ou vão se matar!! – A garota riu e correu desajeitadamente na mesma direção que Kohaku...

Rin chegou na escola... Notou que era bem cedo, já que somente os clubes de atletismo estavam lá...

- Hmmm... Acho que eu vou para a sala... – Ela falou para si mesma e começou a correr pelos corredores vazios da escola... Aquilo era divertido, exatamente por não ser permitido! – Lalara...Lala... – Ela cantarolava, balançando os cabelos e virando a esquina... Até que... – Itai!!

- Olhe por onde anda garota! – Uma voz aveludada e conhecida lhe chamou de volta á realidade...

Tinha trombado com alguém e essa pessoa ainda a segurava firmemente pela cintura...

- G-Gommen! – Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo... – Ahhhh... H-Host-san! – Ela se afastou depressa...

- Host?? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha... Aonde já tinha ouvido aquela vozinha infantil??? – Ah... Garota do pudim?? – Ele pareceu surpreso...

- E-Eu não sou garota do pudim!! – Ela falou irritada batendo o pé...

- E eu não sou Host! – Ele se aproximou dela, encostando um braço na parede e se inclinando para encará-la - Você fica bem diferente daquela "coisa" de ontem... - Ele fez uma pausa ao ver que ela tentava se afastar dele... - Está bem mais bonita... - Ele segurou o rosto dela, quase a fazendo desmaiar de tão vermelha que estava... - Ué... Não vai falar nada??

Rin estava muda, petrificada e extasiada... Por que é que não conseguia fugir dele??

- Se é assim... - Ele aproximou ainda mais o rosto do dela... - Permita-me beijá-la... - E se aproximou mais e mais... Com aquela respiração quente e lábios entreaberto...

-"Meu Kami-sama sagrado! O que está acontecendo???" - Ela berrou mentalmente... Estava desesperada, mas o pior... É que queria realmente beijá-lo... - M-ME SOLTAAAAAA... SEU HENTAAAAI!!! - Ela deu um tremendo tapa na cara dele... Um tapa com som estalado e dolorido... - Vai beijar a boca da senhora sua mãe!!!

Ele viu a menina sair de perto dele batendo o pé na escada... Havia conseguido irritá-la, o que, por alguma razão, era extremamente divertido, apesar de que ele jamais admitiria isso...

Até tinha vontade de rir da cara vermelha dela e de como ela quase se deixou levar... Claro que ele não a beijaria...

Teria largado ela lá, em pé, esperando por um beijo que nunca chegaria...

- "Mas já que ela revidou... Vai se tornar um brinquedo fascinante!" - Ele pensou, imaginando como seria divertido brincar com os sentimentos daquela garota... - "Vamos ver quantos dias ela agüenta..."

Voltando á Rin...

- "Q-Quem aquele maldito pensa que é?!" - Ela estava quase chorando de tão constrangida que ficara... Aquele cara era perverso, do mal, maquiavélico... E extremamente atraente e irresistível... - "QUE DROGA!"

Ela estava cansada, nem havia começado a aula e toda a energia dela já havia sido sugada...

- "Tudo culpa daquele monstro ladrão de pudim!!! Será que ele suga as almas das pessoas também??" - Ela pensou desesperada... - "E se ele for um tipo de alien que rouba a alma das moças inocentes?? E..." EU SOU A PRÓXIMA VÍTIMA?! - Ela berrou, a escola estava vazia, mas havia alguns alunos ali perto... - Tsc... "Que vergonha... Que vergonha!!"

Entrou correndo na sala e se sentou no seu lugar, penúltima cadeira do lado da janela, e suspirou... Ninguém havia chegado...

-"Droga... Acordei muito cedo mesmo..." - Ela pensou infeliz... Mas... - "Huhuhuhu... Kohaku deve estar uma fera!" - Ela riu mentalmente, adorava aprontar com o amigo... aproximou dela, encostando um braço na parede e se inclinando para encar

Relaxou em seu lugar, provavelmente ia ficar sozinha durante um tempo ainda...

- Ahhhh... – Rin sorriu de maneira infantil quando uma borboleta pousou na janela... Tão linda e pura... Com as asas tão delicadamente abertas, parecia que ela olhava diretamente para Rin...

Logo outra se juntou a ela na janela entreaberta e o sorriso da menina se alargou...

- Um bom relacionamento... – Ela ouviu AQUELA maldita voz vindo de trás de si...

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou com raiva. – Não tem uma menininha indefesa para devorar??

- Por que acha que estou te seguindo? – Ele falou sério, nem um sorrisinho sarcástico nem nada!!

Ela ficou imóvel, com a boca torta de tanto desespero e susto...

- Não vai responder? – Ele se aproximou e pendeu seu corpo para cima da cadeira da Rin, encostando as mãos na tábua e a fitando intensamente...

Rin não conseguia mais raciocinar direito... Estava completamente envolvida pelos olhos dourados e pela fala macia...

- "NÃO!PERAÍ, ELE É UM ALIEN! MENINA... ELE VAI TE DEVORAR!!!!" – A consciência dela berrou e o que aconteceu a seguir foi inusitado... – SAI DE PERTO DE MIM! S-Seu PERVERTIDO, APROVEITADOR, SER MALICIOSO!!

E lá foi ela estapear ele de novo, Rin já estava de pé em frente à carteira e com o braço erguido para acertar a linda face... Mas ele a segurou, muito firmemente, apertando levemente o pulso dela...

- Não irá fazer isso de novo, enten- - Ele foi calado pela OUTRA mão de Rin... A menina não tinha muita força na mão esquerda, mas foi o suficiente para que ele a soltasse... – Você é uma menina muito atrevida!

Ela tremeu ao ouvir a voz dele sussurrada, seu corpo se arrepiou... Ele parecia o Dante-san(4) quando estava com raiva...

- Atrevido é você! – Ela apontou o dedo na cara de Sesshomaru... – Fica aí dando cantadas baratas!Volta pros anos 80, quem sabe uma hippie drogada te dê bola... O que eu sinceramente duvido...

Ele se voltou contra ela, segurando a mão delicada(que ainda lhe apontava um dedo)...

- Não te ensinaram que é feio apontar?? – Ele perguntou muito irritado, com uma das sobrancelhas tremendo de raiva...

- Não te ensinaram que agarrar meninas indefesas em corredores escolares é falta de educação e é contra o regulamento?? – Ela o alfinetou...

Ele bufou em resposta...

- Você é muito metida, garotinha... – Ele falou de maneira ameaçadora...

- E você é um bobão pervertido!Estamos quites! – Ela se soltou da mão dele...

Ele a segurou pelo antebraço, levanto-a um pouco...

- H-Hey! – Ela pareceu constrangida, ele estava com raiva mesmo... – "Bem feito... Fica alfinetando, agora agüenta!" – Pensou desgostosa... Não queria irritá-lo, foi inconscientemente que o provocou...

- Estamos em guerra... A partir de agora... – Ele se aproximou do rosto dela e sussurrou essa declaração em seu ouvido... E logo em seguida beijou sua bochecha...

- "O-O QUE EU FIZ?!" – Ela berrou por dentro, quase chorando... – E-Ei... Eu não quis...

- Não adianta pedir desculpas agora! – Ele a olhou com desprezo... – Vou deixá-la sozinha, como você queria, sua pirralha impertinente!

- E-EU NEM IA PEDIR DESCULPAS! VIU?? – Ela perdeu o controle de novo... – VAI EMBORA E LEVE ESSA CARA DE MENINA BONITA COM VOCÊ!!! – Ela berrou, enquanto ele saia pela porta com um sorriso vitorioso...

- "Então... Ela me acha bonito!" – Ele pensou satisfeito... E então percebeu o resto da frase... -"Cara de menina bonita!" Ela me paga! – Ele falou num sussurro... E voltou á andar em direção á sala dos professores... – "Devia ter perguntado para que lado era..."

Rin estava vermelha, bufando e com a garganta doendo...

- "Maldito... erm..." – Ela nem se preocupou em saber o nome do individuo que tirava sua paciência... – "Maldito energúmeno!" – Pensou satisfeita... Era o adjetivo perfeito para aquele mala sem alça... – Que morra!!

- Quem vai morrer? Você?? – Um ser de aura obscura entrou na sala de aula...

- "ARGH!" – Ela nem se virou... – B-Bom d-dia... Haku-kun!!! – Ela sorriu meio sem jeito...

- Bom dia?? – Ele estava bufando, e meio corado por causa da corrida... – Eu fui te buscar e acho um bilhete mal-educado na sua porta!

- Ahhh... Mas isso é por causa de ontem! – Ela fez uma pausa, sem dar muita importância para a raiva do outro... – Minha vingança por ter me acordado cedo ontem!!

Continua?

Notas:

(1) Yukino – Protagonista de KareKano, tem uma "vida dupla" por assim se dizer... Na escola é a Srta. Perfeição, em casa é simplesmente uma pessoa largada...

(2) No Japão, apesar de ser o centro de comércio de anime e mangá, existe um certo preconceito com Otakus... Isso é comentado em Gantz e abordado levemente em Ouran (não é apresentado como um graaande preconceito, mas todos acham as idéias de Renge uma tremenda bizarrice de Otaku)

(3) Happy Berry – Marca de roupas extremamente fofas que aparece em Paradise Kiss...

(4) Frase de Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan!

**Next:**

Rin e suas manias... Peraí... Por que a Sango está brava?? Ah... Por causa do Miroku! U.U

Mas, hein? O Sesshomaru está pegando o pudim alheio?? E o que ele quer com a Rin em uma rua deserta?

Será que o inimigo público número 1 das mulheres vai, finalmente, se apaixonar por uma?

Cap 3 – Pudding Fight!

Não percam/o/

**N/A:** 2º Capítulo... Gente... É o seguinte: Sesshy não vai ser mulherengo(Dar em cima de um monte, dar uns pega e largar), ele escolhe uma vítima até o momento em que deixar de ser divertido(Sesshy também tem seus complexos de anime), ou seja, ele é um Hikaru ou um Kaoru mais bonitão e sem sentimentos, e com certeza bem menos inseguro... Vamos ver se a Rin consegue mudar isso! xD

**Agradecimentos á:**

**Pamela** – Moça... Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças quando você mandou review!! n.n Eu estava ficando triste por só ver hits e nenhuma review, arigatou!!! Fiquei muito feliz, viu?? n.n (E acho que a maioria dos fãs de anime fazem esse tipo de lista! xD Eu tenho uma... Em algum lugar no meio das minhas pastas de desenhos... (com 20 pastas gigantes ao fundo) Argh! )

**Nammy** – Fã-do-cabeça-de-laranja-podre do meu coração... Obrigada pela review/o/(Opa... King?? xD Esse cargo é do Tama-chan!! xD E... Prepare seu coração... Um Sesshy muito bravo e fofo vai aparecer daqui pra frente! xD)

**Elantriel** – Nhaaa... Obrigada por falar que eu escrevo bem... Mas sou somente uma tentativa de escritora!! n.n"" (Lê-se: Universitária desempregada com MUITO tempo livre! xD) E a Rin vai correr muito ainda!! Estou começando a ficar com dó dela... O.O Obrigada pela review (E eu não a achei fraca, achei que estava espontânea! n.n)

**MihH** – (risos) Normal... Eu demorei pra aprender umas coisas sobre otaku... xD Mas para isso existem as legendas em fics!! (Se tiver alguma duvida, pode me mandar um e-mail, uma review, me xingando: "Sua baka! Você coloca as coisas e nem explica direito?!" ou algo assim! xDD Pode xingar se eu não colocar na legenda, viu?? É responsabilidade minha que todos entendam, não só otakus! u.ú)

**E agora estamos em um dilema... Sesshy gosta de Rin, Rin ama Pudim e Pudim... Bom... Ele prefere não se pronunciar em pró nem contra o amor da Rin! xD**

Até a próxima!! Kisus!! Mandem Reviews e façam uma universitária doida muito feliz!! xDD


	3. Pudding Fight!

Cap 3 – Pudding Fight!

Kohaku estava bravo com Rin, Sango estava brava com Kohaku e com Miroku, amigo de classe deles desde o 1º ano, para variar...

- Sangooooo... Desculpa... – O rapaz ficava se desculpando de um em um minuto, na esperança de que ela o perdoasse... – Prometo que não passo mais a mão em você...

Sango pareceu ter ficado feliz, mas ainda assim não se virou para encará-lo...

- Hoje... – Ele completou e ela soltou um tipo de rosnado baixo... É... O dia-a-dia daquela sala era uma bagunça...

- Kohaku... – Rin tentou falar com o melhor amigo... Que a ignorou... – Puxa... Você não devia ficar tão bravo! – Rin fechou a cara – Está me devendo uma... Já que você assistiu o meu a... – Ela fez uma pausa, quase deixou escapar... – Filme!

- Mas eu pedi desculpas! – Ele falou sem olhá-la...

- Tá bom... Tá bom... – Ela parou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo... Por que tinha que ser tão orgulhosa, Kami?? – Gom-men-na-sa-i! – Ela falou pausadamente e meio mecanicamente...

- Não sinto emoção na sua voz! – Ele falou encarando-a...

- Argh! – Ela fez uma cara de choro... Tinha mesmo que pedir desculpas?? Ela não estava errada em sacanea-lo! – Gommen!

Ela falou por fim, fechando os olhos e suspirando pesadamente...

- Claro que te perdôo, Rin-chan! – Ele sorriu, agora ele deveria dizer "Desculpe ter assistido seu FILME e estragado seu dia", mas... – "Não vou falar de novo!" – Pensou vitorioso...

- Viu, Sango-chan... Até a Rin pediu desculpas... Isso é um sinal!- Miroku puxou Sango para um abraço, mas foi parado pelo braço dela... O cotovelo da garota bateu no queixo do pobre Miroku e ela se afastou...

- Se é sinal... Deve ser do fim do mundo ou para mim ficar BEM longe de você!Seu hentai! – Ela parou, olhou para ele no chão e continuou – Se chamar de Sango-chan de novo... Eu faço com que não tenha herdeiros!

Miroku e Kohaku gemeram, sabiam que a garota era capaz...

- Ohayo!! – Uma outra garota entrou alegremente na sala... – Como foi o Domingo??

- Kagome-chan!! – Miroku se arrastou até a cadeira de Kagome – Sango está me maltratando de novo! – Ele se agarrou na perna da garota...

Ela sorriu e olhou para ele com aquela aura sagrada de anjo...

- Isso por que você merece! – E Kagome fechou a cara pra ele também...

- Kohakuuuu... Sua irmã e a Kagome estão me maltratando!! – Miroku correu para sua única salvação naquele complô de meninas...

- Anh... Desculpe, Miroku... Mas não gosto que passe a mão na minha irmã... – Ele falou meio sem jeito...

- Riiiiiin!!! – Miroku pulou em direção á menina, que estava pensando em qualquer outra coisa, na verdade, pensava no estranho de cabelos brancos e olhos dourados... – Rin-chan... Você é minha única salvação, meu porto seguro! Quer casar comigo??

Fez se silêncio... Rin estava pensando no estranho... Na verdade estava com raiva dele...

- "Aquele idiota metido a gostoso e maldito... Ele me paga!!" – Ela pensava muito, muito brava e quieta...

- Rin-chan... – Miroku chamou-a...

- "Idiota!Desgraçado!!" – Pensou brava… - MORRA, DESGRAÇADO!!! EU QUERO QUE QUEIME NO INFERNO DA ONDE VOCÊ SAIU!! – Ela gritou, olhando pra frente... Ficara envergonhada, estava pensando nele por quê? Queria era esquecê-lo!

Bonc... Foi o barulho que veio da cadeira ao lado, Miroku havia se assustado com a reação de Rin e batido a cabeça na madeira dura...

- Miroku, o que foi?? – Rin perguntou inocentemente...

- N-Nada!! – Ele arregalou os olhos e correu para o seu lugar, a 3ª cadeira na 2ª fileira, com uma cara de coitado de cortar o coração...

- O que aconteceu com ele?? - Rin perguntou para Kagome, que sentava ao seu lado...

- Você tem que parar de falar sozinha, Rin... Isso ainda vai te trazer problemas! - Kagome falou meio cansada...

- Ha... Gommen! - Rin passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem jeito... Com Kagome ela era assim, um pouco mais verdadeira... E... Sabia que se não pedisse desculpas para Kagome... A coisa ficava feia... - "Já trouxe problemas... E adivinhe, Kagome! Eu nem SEI o nome do problema!!" - Rin pensou desgostosa...

- Bom dia, alunos! - O sensei entrou na sala, seu nome era Myouga, lecionava história antiga... - Hoje teremos conosco um aluno novo... Ele é estrangeiro, por isso sejam educados, certo??

Myouga-sensei, alem de professor, era o responsável pelo 2ºC, sala de Rin, e sempre vinha com lições de moral e tudo mais...

- Senhor Taishou, entre por favor! - O sensei falou, enquanto a porta era aberta...

Rin, que até agora estava moscando em pensamentos, olhou para a figura que ali chegava... Cabelos brancos... Puros e brancos... Fez menção em se levantar ao ver o rapaz...

- Meu nome é Inuyasha Taishou... - Ele disse simplesmente...

- Taishou-sama mudou-se da China por motivos familiares, sejam bonzinhos com ele e não aprontem, certo? - O Sensei falou sorrindo... - Taishou, sente-se na ultima cadeira... Atrás de Shiromori, levante-se...

Rin se levantou... Shiromori... Odiava quando a chamavam assim... Floresta-branca... Parecia nome de sobremesa!!

Inuyasha nem a olhou direito, passou reto por Rin e as garotas, sendo fitado por todos na sala... Que cabelos de cor diferente!

- Olá, Taishou-san... - Kagome se virou e falou baixinho... - Eu sou Higurashi Kagome, estas são Yamamoto Sango e Shiromori Rin! É um prazer te conhecer!!

A morena sorria abertamente, emanando aquela aura de piedade e plenitude espiritual... Parecia um anjo ou algo assim...

- P-Prazer! - Ele gaguejou diante do rosto meigo e radiante de Kagome...

Sango e Rin trocaram um discreto olhar e um sorriso malicioso... O garoto já estava ficando caído pela Kagome... A pergunta é... Vocês realmente acham que Kagome não tem namorado ainda por que não é tão bonita e inteligente como um monte de individuas por aí? Bé-Béim! Resposta errada!

Kagome tinha vários pretendentes... Só que era meio tapada, a coitada, e não percebia malicia nos outros...

E é por isso que existem Rin e Sango, para proteger a pureza da amiga...

-"Somos como samurais e Kagome é a hime-sama!" - Rin pensou acenando positivamente a cabeça para si mesma... Essa era, definitivamente, uma boa comparação...

Só que ela fora com a cara desse tal de Inuyasha, apesar do nome estranho e tudo mais, ele parecia um bom menino... Só não sabia demonstrar direito seus sentimentos...

- "Opa... Mais um pouco vou ser uma psicóloga tão boa quanto a Tohru(1)" - Rin sorriu com o pensamento...

A aula passou tranqüila e Sango reparou com o novato não tirava os olhos de uma certa amiga... E a pobre Kagome nem se deu conta dos olhares doces que a ela eram dirigidos...

- "Não parece ser malicioso ou malvado..." - Sango sorriu de lado, aquele poderia ser um bom namorado para Kagome...

E o coitado do Miroku, que ficou observando Sango durante a aula toda, viu aquele meio sorriso no rosto da amada... Se afundou na cadeira, ele já tinha parado de "cantar" a maioria das mulheres (as exceções eram Kagome e Rin, já que eram amigas dele e sempre davam risada de suas palhaçadas para conquistar Sango) e estava esperando por ela... Somente por ela...

Era fato que Miroku se apaixonara por Sango desde o ano passado, quando se conheceram... No começo era somente brincadeira, mas depois acabou virando amor de verdade... Rin e Kagome ás vezes ajudavam-no, mas somente quando ele já perdia as esperanças de ficar com Sango... Era triste, mas real...

E a aula se seguiu desse jeito, Kagome anotando tudo o que passavam na lousa, Rin viajando na maionese, Miroku deprimido, Kohaku com sua típica pose de menino estudioso, Sango tendo crises de riso por causa das caras fofas que Inuyasha fazia ao olhar para Kagome... O de sempre, por assim dizer...

- Intervaloooooo!! – Kagome cantarolou, enquanto saia de seu lugar e se sentava em cima da mesa de Rin... – Rin-chan... Soube da nova?

- Qual?? – Ela perguntou, saindo de seus sonhos...

- Tem um garoto novo no 3º B! Disseram que ele é muuuuito lindo! – Kagome riu... – Eu o vi... E ele é realmente lindo!

- Como ele era, Kagome? – Sango logo quis saber...

- Cabelos brancos, olhos dourados, alto... – Fez uma pausa e olhou para o Inuyasha... – O outro garoto novo parece com você, Taishou-san!!

E ela sorriu de novo, deixando o pobre novato fraco e encantado...

- Feh... Por que ele é meu irmão! – Ele disfarçou olhando para o lado... – E é melhor que fiquem longe dele...

- Por quê?? – Sango perguntou decepcionada...

- Por que ele é um desumano, aproveitador e gosta de escolher vítimas! – Inuyasha explicou... – Quando ele escolhe uma garota como vítima... Ele não desiste até tê-la e depois corta relações...

- Que cruel! – Kagome falou desesperada... – Rin-chan, não acha isso cruel??

- Eu acho que ele é um tremendo filho da mãe, desgraçado, egoísta, que se diverte ás custas do sofrimento alheio e pisa nos sonhos dos outros... – Fez uma pausa, vendo que todos ao seu redor estavam abismado com o que ela falara... – E eu quero mais é que ele morra!

- Garota... – Inuyasha se aproximou e apertou a mão de Rin em sinal de amizade... – Estou vendo que seremos bons amigos!!

- Nossa... Rin, até parece que conheceu ele! – Sango falou desconfiada...

- E conheci mesmo! Ele parece um Host saído de um anime de menininhas apaixonadas... É o típico bad boy nojento, ou seja, quero-o bem longe de mim! – Ela afirmou com a cabeça...

- Bela comparação! Ele é mesmo um tipo de vilão... Tenham cuidado! – Inuyasha parecia meio sério...

As outras duas balançaram a cabeça de maneira afirmativa...

- Neee... Taishou-san... Quer que mostremos a escola para você? – Kagome se ofereceu para ser guia turístico do lugar...

- C-Claro... Mas... – Ele fez uma pausa, meio bravo, meio vermelho... – Não me chame de Taishou-san, me faz parecer um senhor idoso com problemas na bacia... Me chame de Inuyasha!

- Inuyasha-san! – Kagome falou sorrindo...

- Não!Só Inuyasha... – Ele falou sério, olhando-a nos olhos, fazendo-a ficar vermelha...

- H-hai... Inuyasha-sa... Inuyasha! – Ela corrigiu nervosa... – V-vamos olhar a escola, sim???

E Kagome saiu andando... Rin e Sango ficaram na sala, olhando os dois se afastarem...

- Rin-chan, Sango-chan... Vocês não vêm?? – Kagome parecia desesperada...

- Vamos comprar lanche, Kagome... Esqueceu que só você trás obentou?? – Rin sorriu...

- Ah... É... – E saiu andando de cabeça baixa... Suas amigas a haviam trocado por um maldito lanche... – Inuyasha, quer conhecer o que primeiro?

-"Você" – Foi o que ele pensou, sorrindo de leve... – Me mostre o lugar que você achar mais interessante!

- Então ela vai te levar no banheiro feminino!! – Rin gritou da sala de aula...

- R-RIN-CHAN!! – Kagome ficou constrangida e saiu batendo o pé...

- Rin... Isso foi desnecessário! – Sango tentava disfarçar o riso...

- Eu sei... Mas é verdade... – Rin falou calmamente... A primeira vez que Kagome viu o banheiro feminino da escola quase tivera um ataque... Certo que era uma escola pública, mas o banheiro era realmente muito lindo, havia sido bem projetado... Com suas paredes de pedra lisa e rosa, divisões brancas, pias de um tom de rosa bem claro e espelhos com luzes para facilitar a maquiagem...

- Vamos lanchar?? – Kohaku apareceu atrás das duas... – O que estão de cochicho? É por causa do aluno novo??

- É sim, Kohaku! – Rin falou rindo... – E se a Kagome não ficar com ele, fico eu!! – Ela riu mais ainda, não ia nunca ficar com Inuyasha... Mas era divertido insinuar por causa das caras e bocas do restante do grupo...

Sango caiu na gargalhada, Miroku (que até agora só ouvia a conversa) sorriu um pouco ao perceber que não era Sango a interessada em Inuyasha e Kohaku limitou-se a sorrir forçadamente, tentando esconder o ciúme...

- Vamos logo! – Sango puxou os dois para fora da sala... – Ei, Miroku... Venha com a gente!

- Sango-chan!! – Ele correu na direção dela, com lágrimas nos olhos... Ah... Sua doce, meiga e tímida Sango... Como a amav...

- Eu falei para não me chamar de "Sango-chan", não falei?? – Ela olhou para Miroku, muito irritada...

- Go-Gommen, Sango-sama! – Ele se ajoelhou diante dela e se curvou...

- T-Tudo bem... Pode se levantar daí!! – Sango pareceu constrangida... Ele normalmente não agia assim...

Chegaram ao refeitório... A fila do lanche não estava muito grande... (explicação: Imaginem uma mesa ao estilo "sirva-se á vontade" aonde haviam, lanches, pães, sobremesas, frutas e bebidas... O aluno pega o que quiser e coloca na bandeja, depois paga á moça da cantina)

- Rin-chan... Pode ir primeiro! – Kohaku falou sorrindo... – Hoje é dia de pudim, nee?

- "Kohaku-kun... Aishiteiru!" – Ela pensou sorrindo meigamente... – Arigatou... O pudim acaba rápido!

E ela saiu correndo em direção á mesa... Sango e Miroku só ficaram olhando, o menino era fraco quando se tratava de Rin...

Apesar de Sango ter quase certeza de que ele gosta Rin quase como gosta dela... Ou seja, fraternalmente... Só que ele ainda não se tinha dado conta disso...

- Pudim, pudim, pudim... – Ela cantarolava enquanto pegava um lanche de salada de peixe, um suco de uva branca e pêssego (White Grape Royale... É um suco muito bom!) e chegava á parte de sobremesa... – Oba... Tem um sobrando!!! – Ela esticou o braço para pegar e quando achou que ia segurar o pudim... Tateou a mesa e nada de pudim...

- Desculpe... Você queria isso? – Aquela maldita voz de novo!

- Meu pudim!! – Ela olhou para ele chorosa... – Devolva!!

- Não, garotinha... Você me irritou e agora vai ter que agüentar! – Ele se virou e foi pagar o pudim e as outras coisas que ele pegou...

- Maldito! – Rin falou infeliz... Sua chance de comer pudim já eram... – Moça... Tem mais pudim?? – Perguntou á mulher do caixa...

-Sinto muito querida... Mas aquele jovem, belo e bem educado rapaz foi quem pegou o ultimo! – A senhora sorriu para Rin...

- Obrigada... – Rin respondeu desapontada... Pagou e voltou para a mesa... – Podem ir pegar o lanche de vocês...

- Ué... Não pegou pudim?? – Os outros estranharam...

- Já tinha acabado! – Ela sorriu, conseguindo reprimir a vontade enorme de ficar brava...

- Estamos indo... – Os três foram... (outra explicação: Kohaku deixou Rin ir sozinha para que Sango não ficasse sozinha com Miroku ou que Miroku fosse com Rin)

A menina suspirou pesadamente, droga de novato desgraçado!

Um pudim passou na sua frente e pousou na sua bandeja... Ela olhou para cima assustada...

- Achei que ia implicar mais comigo por causa do pudim, menina do pudim... – Sesshomaru quase pareceu doce naquele momento... – Já que vai ficar quieta... Então te devolvo seu pudim...

- Ah... – Ela ficou vermelha... Ele estava sendo bonzinho... – A-Arigatou... Deixe-me reembolsá-lo

- Um gentleman não admite que uma dama pague... – Ele a olhou demoradamente...

- A-Arigatou... Sesshomaru... – Trégua?? Ele estava dando uma trégua?? Que tipo de gentleman ele era?? Primeiro a faz passar vergonha e agora está dando pudim á ela! Cara doido!

- Como sabe meu nome?? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha...

- Estudo na mesma classe que seu irmão... – Ela sorriu para ele, de uma maneira tão frágil e delicada que... Alguma coisa dentro dele começou a pulsar...

- Meio-irmão... – Ele olhou para o lado, irritado com o aumento das próprias batidas cardíacas...

- Como?? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, igual ao que ele fazia...

- Ele é meu meio-irmão... Meu pai se casou com a mãe dele, logo depois que se separou da minha mãe... – Ele disse sério, mas com muita vontade de rir da expressão que Rin acabara de fazer...

Os outros estavam se aproximando, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam com eles...

- Tenho que ir... Até mais, pirralha! – Ele bagunçou o cabelo dela com a mão livre... E saiu andando...

- Meu Kami-sama! Quem era?? – Sango parecia abismada... – Que Deus!!

- Era o meu irmão! – Inuyasha olhou para Rin desconfiado... – Menina...

- Rin! – Rin falou, corrigindo-o...

- É bom que fique longe dele... – Inuyasha falou meio sombrio... – Acho que ele gostou de você!

- E qual é o problema? – Miroku perguntou inocente...

- Ele é do tipo que gosta de brincar... E quando se cansa... Larga a garota e parte para outra... – Inuyasha fez cara de desgosto... – Por isso, Rin... Não deixe que ele chegue perto de mais... Se ele te escolher... Você só vai sofrer!

- Hm... – Rin assentiu... Não compreendia Sesshomaru, ás vezes era tão doce, ás vezes era tão mau... Mas aquilo era só para fazê-la se apaixonar por ele, não é?? Ela era só um brinquedo, não é?? Então... Por que se sentia tão atraída por aquele garoto misterioso e malvado??

Depois da aula Rin ficou fugindo dele quando o sinal para saírem soou... Não queria vê-lo... Na verdade queria, mas não ia admitir isso nem para si mesma!

- Volte para casa, Rin... Somente isso... Fique longe dele! – Rin falava para si mesma, como se fosse um mantra...

- Está fugindo, menina?? – Ouviu a voz dele soar atrás de si... – Tem tanto medo de mim??

- N-Não tenho medo de você! – Ela falou, corajosa... Sem se virar para ele...

- Então está fugindo por quê?? – Ele respondeu malicioso... Se aproximando mais e mais da menina á sua frente...

- Não estou fugindo... Tenho que voltar para casa! – Ela falou firme...

Sentiu dois braços envolverem-na em um abraço... Estavam um pouco longe da escola, em uma rua sem movimento...

- Me solte! – Ela falou, tentando sair dos braços dele, se quisesse realmente se soltar, já teria conseguido facilmente...

- Não irei soltá-la e não importa o que aquele meu meio irmão te disser... Eu não irei desistir de você... – Ele se assustou com as próprias palavras... Por que, diabos, ele se importava em ficar perto dela?? – "Dane-se!" – Pensou e beijou o pescoço da garota...

Ouviu a gemer baixo, tentando conter-se... Sesshomaru soltou um suspiro satisfeito ao constatar que ela o desejava... E apesar de não admitir a queria também... Mas o que ele julgou ser apenar físico era, na verdade, muito mais profundo que isso...

Parou de beijar-lhe o pescoço, ouviu um gemido em protesto...

- Quer tanto assim ser minha? – Ele falou, a voz cheia de malicia e de sarcasmo... – Vou acabar ficando entediado...

Ela o empurrou e saiu correndo... Quem ele pensava que é para abraçá-la e beijá-la daquela forma, sem pudor algum, e depois anunciar que ela era somente um brinquedo...

- "Droga... Não chora!" – Ela se forçou a segurar as lágrimas até chegar em casa... – "O que eu estou fazendo?? Eu pareço uma protagonista de um mangá shojo-adulto!"

Ela se sentou no sofá... Seu coração voltou a bater normalmente e as lágrimas pararam de tentar escapar...

- Acho que... – Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração e a outra no local aonde ele a beijara – Estou me apaixonando por ele...

Que conclusão infeliz... Se fechara em seu mundinho para não sofrer de amores por alguém... Fantasiava com personagens de desenhos, pois eles não a trairiam, não a machucariam e nem a desrespeitariam... Mas acabou se apaixonando pelo pior dos seres humanos...

- Eu te odeio... Sesshomaru! – Ela fechou fortemente os olhos, ia ter que lutar com unhas e dentes para afastá-lo... Até que essa ilusão se quebrasse e ela pudesse voltar ao seu mundo particular, aonde os heróis e anti-heróis cuja personalidade doce e, ás vezes, tímida tanto a fascinava...

- Sesshomaru... – Inuyasha chamou-o...

- O que quer agora, Inuyasha?? – Sesshumaru acabara de chegar, estava cansado... Tinha corrido atrás de Rin até a casa da moça e ficou durante 5 minutos na porta... Em duvida se tocava ou não a campainha...

- Só vou avisá-lo uma vez, Sesshomaru... – Inuyasha parecia mais bravo que o normal... – Fique longe de Rin Shiromori, entendeu?

- Ela é sua namorada? Pretendente? – Sesshomaru perguntou com cara de desaforo...

- N-Não! – Inuyasha se emburrou...

- Então... Mesmo que ela for... Vou roubá-la para mim... – E saiu andando, em direção ao seu quarto...

- Sesshomaru, não estou brincando... – Inuyasha falou em tom de reprovação... – Ela é minha amiga... E não quero vê-la sofrer...

- Ainda não passa de uma criança, não é Inuyasha? Você não cresce mentalmente mesmo... – Sesshomaru suspirou cansado... – Se a quer, então tire-a de mim! Não fique escondendo-se com uma máscara de amigo para disfarçar...

- Não é ela a garota que eu desejo, Sesshomaru... – Inuyasha franziu a testa, irritado... – É uma amiga que a adora quem eu estou interessado!

- Então vá logo atrás da sua garota dos sonhos e deixe que eu me divirta com a pequena Rin... – Sesshumaru disse colocando um ponto final na conversa...

- Só quero que saiba, Sesshomaru... – Inuyasha falou antes que Sesshomaru fosse fechar a porta... – Se tentar brincar com ela... Tenho quase certeza de que ela é quem te fará sofrer...

O mais novo fechou a porta... E foi para seu quarto...

- "Acho que nem ele mesmo deve ter percebido..." – Inuyasha pensou ao lembrar da expressão de Sesshomaru no intervalo daquele dia... – "Aquela garota... É diferente... E ele não a vê como fêmea..." – Suspirou pesadamente, entendia os sentimentos do meio-irmão... – "Ele a vê como mulher..."

Deitou-se na cama, se esticando... Sorriu ao pensar em Kagome, a garota do sorriso brilhante... E inconscientemente rezou para que Rin fosse mais forte que Sesshomaru e o colocasse em seu devido lugar...

Continua...? 

Notas:

Tohru – Protagonista de Fruits Basket, tem uma certa pose de psicóloga... Só que não cobra o dinheiro que os "pacientes" têm, e até que não têm, para as consultas... Tohru Honda não cobra consulta, mas acabou entrando pra família Sohma (mesmo que sem querer! xD)

Next: Bom... A Rin, apesar de otaku, ainda é uma mulher... E... Nossa... Ela se apaixonou mesmo por ele... Coitada... Vai pastar tanto na mão do Sesshy... Peraí... Acho que vai acabar sendo o contrário!! O.O

Força Sesshomaru!! Mostre do que é capaz para conquistar o coração de sua donzela!

Hmmm... Miroku apesar de tarado ainda ama muito a Sango... O que??? Encontro-triplo??

Um festival? Espere aí? Que tipo de calendário esse colégio segue?

Cap 4 – A donzela do meu coração... (Isso soa muito gay, nee?? o.õ)

Não percam/ /

N/A: É impressão minha ou a cada capítulo a fic vai ficando maior?? O.O

Espero que estejam gostando!! O próximo capítulo será uma coisa insana...

Gente... Espero que o Sesshy não esteja muito OOC... Apesar de que eu o vejo como um tremendo filho-da-mãe, ele tem sexy-appeal de mais para uma única pessoa!! E... Vejam só... Ele SABE DISSO!!! Desgraçado!

Sesshy-sexy, inimigo das mulheres na minha fic... E sim... Foi amor a 2ª vista por parte do Sesshy... (Por parte da Rin foi só quando viu o lado bonzinho dele! ¬¬)

Não me apedrejem, não me matem, não me ignorem... Só estou tentando adiantar a história, viu?? Esta fic está programada para ter, no máximo, 10 capítulos(Principalmente por que é o máximo que eu consigo escrever... Quem me conhece sabe disso!)

MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!!!! (sorriso)

Quer saber como enviar a sua??

Simples: Vá até o final da página e clique no botão "GO".

Não é preciso se cadastrar no viu?? E é de grátis!!! 8D


	4. A donzela do meu coração

Cap 4 - A donzela do meu coração...

Acordou cedo novamente, deixou um recado para Kohaku na porta... Não estava com fome, então foi andar um pouco...

Bufou ao entrar na escola, por favor, Kami-sama... Que não o encontrasse...

- "Argh... Por favor... Por favor!! Seja bonzinho comigo!!" – Ela pensou subindo a escada correndo...

- Bom dia! – Ela ouviu a voz de Sesshomaru ao pé da escada...

- ARGH!!! – Ela subiu correndo ainda mais... Estava fugindo dele, de novo!!

- E-Espera!! – E ele começou a correr atrás dela... – Sua doida, pare de fugir!!

- N-NÃO ESTOU FUGINDO!! – Ela parou e pensou – NA VERDADE EU ESTOU, MAS ISSO É POR QUE VOCÊ É UM MALDITO ALIEN SANGUESSUGA!!

- COMO É?? – Ótimo, agora ele estava gritando também...

- SAIII DE PERTO DE MIIIIM!!! – Ela berrou de volta...

A briga já tinha chamado a atenção de algumas pessoas, elas colocava a cabeça pra fora da porta ou da janela e ficavam olhando eles correrem e gritarem...

Até que ele a segurou pelo braço...

- M-Me solta!! TARADOOO!!! – Ela batia no peito dele com a mão livre...

- Quieta! – Ele segurou o outro braço...

Estavam muito perto um do outro...

- Me solte, s-seu... ALIEN DE GÊNERO DISCUTÍVEL!! – Ela tentou se soltar, sem perceber que haviam muitos olhares sobre os dois...

- Não vou te soltar!Já falei que não vou desistir de você! – Ele falou sério, ignorando os "Ohs" que seus colegas soltaram nesse momento...

- É algum tipo de pegadinha?? – Rin olhou pra cara dele...

- Como?? – Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto de sua mão sobre os pulsos dela...

- Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha e você tem uma mente perversa e maníaca ao achar que eu vou participar desse seu joguinho doentio! – E dizendo isso ela se soltou de Sesshomaru, o estapeou e chutou sua canela... – E fique longe de mim!!!

E lá foi ela... Correndo de novo, deixando-o ali... Ao relento...

- Eu sei onde é a sua sala, viu? – Ele falou alto irritado, quase sorriu ao ver que ela soltou um palavrão e chutou a parede ao perceber que isso era verdade...

Sesshomaru ficou ali um tempo... Olhando ela se afastar... Até que começou a ouvir umas conversas paralelas de seus colegas...

- Coitado, foi chutado!! – Uma menina falou...

- É sim... Dispensado!! – Outra falou preocupada...

- Nossa... A Shiromori é dura na queda!! – Os rapazes comentavam sorrindo maliciosamente...

- Acho que vou tentar me aproximar dela! Sabe o que falam das de temperamento forte, nee??? – Um colega de classe de Sesshomaru falou rindo...

- É bom... Que fique longe dela! – Sesshomaru parou atrás dele, estava com raiva e iria exterminar o primeiro idiota que lhe desse motivo para tanto... – Se tentar qualquer coisa com a Rin... Eu te mato!!

Os rapazes tremeram... Aquele novato estava mesmo falando sério!!!

- M-Mas nós a conhecemos j-já faz tempo! – Um protestou...

- Essa garota me pertence... Se a quer... Terá que arrancá-la de mim! – Sesshomaru falou sério, batendo a mão na parede do lado do grupo e fazendo um barulho muito alto, afundando levemente a parede... – Estamos entendidos??

- H-HAI!TAISHOU-SAMA!! – O grupo de rapazes saiu correndo, aquele cara era algum tipo de demônio!

-"Rin..." – Ele pensou na menina enquanto olhava para o lado em que ela correu...

Só a conhecia a 2 ou 3 dias, mas já sentia uma forte ligação com ela... Não pela beleza, que na verdade foi o que lhe chamou a atenção primeiro, mas pela confiança e determinação... Era uma irritante, isso era verdade, mas...

- "É diferente das outras garotas..." – Ele pensou... Não conseguiria mais tratá-la como trata as outras mulheres, porque ela não era nem um pouco parecida com elas...

Ao ver dele mulheres eram como seres inanimados, brinquedos divertidos que usava para preencher o seu tempo livre... Não tinham vontade própria, e as que tinham logo caíam de amores por ele e passavam a ser como as outras... Isso era muito chato, monótono... Se ia brincar com elas... Tinham que, no mínimo, ser interessantes... Causar-lhe algum tipo de diversão, mesmo que sejam as brigas ou as perseguições... Não queria uma mulher que ficasse ao seu lado e passasse a aceitar tudo o que ele fizesse...

Rin corria para a sala, fechou a porta com força quando chegou... Quem aquele ser saído de um mangá BL pensa que é??

Certo... Estava com um problema e dos grandes!

"Não vou te soltar!Já falei que não vou desistir de você!" essa frase não saía de sua cabeça...

- "Estou muito perturbada logo cedo!" – Ela choramingou enquanto sentava... – "É nesses momentos em que se deve pensar em alguma coisa alegre!!"

Respirou fundo e começou a pensar em uma música alegre e bobinha...

"_Otoko no ko wa onna no ko no koto itsumo oikaketeru_

_Ichi-nichi-juu onna no ko no koto bakari kangaeteru_

_Dakedo otoko no ko wa yappari sukoshi baka de_

_Zen zen onna no ko no kimochi nante hora wakaranai mitai"_

-"Argh... ESSA MÚSICA NÃO!!!" – Ela pensou tristemente... – "Outra música... Outra música!"

"_Otoko wa ookami na no yo Ki wo tsuke nasai  
Toshigoro ni nattara tsutsushimi nasai  
Hitsuji no kao shite ite mo kokoro no naka wa  
Ookami ga kiba wo muku Sou iu mono yo_

Kono hito dake wa daijoubu da nante  
Ikkari shinjitara  
Dame Dame Dame (Dame) Aa-- Dame Dame yo

S-O-S! S-O-S!  
Hora Hora Yonde iru wa  
Kyou mo mata dare ka otome no pinchi"

- "Por quê tenho a impressão de que não está ajudando!" – Ela pensou infeliz com S.O.S da Pink Lady na cabeça... – "Não está ajudando nem um pouco!"

Parou por um momento, tentando achar uma música fofa e bobinha... E animada!! E um tecno veio á sua mente...

"_Ike Ike  
Misete koi wa dokyou nii aikyou  
Mitete,  
Ato wa nani yuki tension  
Kokoro no junbi wa,  
Chanto shitokowo,  
wo oh oh wo oh oh  
Hei tobito yori mo,  
Sekushii dansu de ah ah ah ah omo ta toori ni"_

- Hajikete hora...Tenshi no pawaa... Ike Ike!!! Haapitai noritai dakedo… Ike I- - Foi interrompida por Kohaku que tinha acabado de chegar...

- Está animada hoje! – Ele riu, se sentando na mesa dela...

- "Por que todo mundo tem um imã na bunda que atrai diretamente para minha mesa??" – Ela pensou com a música tocando em sua mente ainda... – Ohayo, Kohaku-kun!!

- Ohayo!! – Ele saiu da mesa e foi para seu lugar...

- RIN-CHAAAAN!! – Sango vinha correndo em sua direção, com uma cara um tanto desesperada... – É verdade??

- O-O que?? – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha... Era incrível como ela absorvera aquela mania de Sesshomaru...

- Que você é a "donzela" do Sesshomaru-sama!! – Sango estava fazendo uma afirmação e não uma pergunta... Foi o que Rin pensou...

- C-Claro que não! – Rin fez cara de ofendida... – Quem anda falando essa bobagem?!

- Ahm... Todo mundo?? – Kagome chegou logo em seguida... – Perguntaram se ele realmente gosta de você... E sabe o que ele respondeu??

- "Ela é a donzela dona de meu coração!" –Sango puxou Kagome pelo braço e ficaram numa posição meio Yuri... Rin já estava assustada com essa história idiota do Sesshomaru... E agora vinha mais essa?!

- Como assim?? O QUE AQUELE IMBECIL TEM NA CABEÇA?! UM MONTE DE MERDA, SÓ SE FOR!!! – Ela ficou irritada, mas no fundo ela estava feliz e isso a frustrava mais ainda!

- Ri-Rin-chan... Calma!! – Kagome se soltou de Sango, que estava rindo, e fez a menina se sentar... – Mas é fofo, não acha? Ele se declarar desse jeito...

Inuyasha chegou e colocou a mochila sobre a mesa, Kagome falava aquilo de um jeito tão sonhador e meigo... Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de jovem Taishou...

- Ele que vá se declarar para a avó dele!!! – Rin já cortou o romantismo – E ele que vá beijar a bunda de um cavalo também!Quero mais é que ele vá á merda! – Ela falou decidida...

- "Que menina romântica e feminina!" - Inuyasha pensou cansado... Seu meio-irmão conseguira de novo... Se apaixonar por uma tremenda cabeça dura e boca-suja! – "Huhu... Mas eu quero ver ele pastar para ficar com ela!"

- Ohayo, Inuyasha! – Kagome sorriu para ele, as bochechas levemente rosadas e os olhos semi-cerrados...

- Ah... Ohayo... Kagome... – Ele sorriu sem jeito... Ficava nervoso perto dela...

- Ohayo! – Rin falou brava... – Inuyasha... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro! – Inuyasha viu o semblante sinistro da garota... O que ela ia fazer? Culpá-lo por ter um irmão inconseqüente??

- Seu irmão anda deixando de tomar algum medicamento?? Porque eu acho que ele não é normal! – Ela falou em tom choroso – O que diabos ele está pensando?! Ele faz tudo isso para conquistar uma garota??

- Bom... Foram três perguntas... – Inuyasha contou nos dedos... Vendo que Rin estava falando sério, resolveu falar... – Certo, certo... 1, ele não toma nenhum tipo de medicamento; 2, se quer saber o que ele está pensando basta abrir uma revista pornográfica... – Ao ouvirem ele falar isso, Kagome e Sango coraram... Enquanto Rin ficou com cara de inconformada... – E 3... Ele normalmente não trata uma garota tão bem... O máximo que ele faz é ficar de conversa com a garota, com aquelas cantadas bregas...

- E o pior é que elas caem! – Rin falou, meio brava, meio emburrada...

- É... – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente... – Mas Rin... Se ele está fazendo tudo isso... Talvez... Ele não esteja só brincando com você...

Um frio súbito passou por Rin, sentia-se como se tivesse sido abandonada no meio do gelo... Até mesmo Inuyasha estava do lado do irmão? Quer dizer... Meio-irmão?

- Até tu? Inuyasha? – Ela o olhou com uma cara chorosa...

- Hmm... Podíamos chamá-lo para lanchar com a gente... – Sango propôs...

- Hein?? – Rin olhou para Sango, quase chorando...

- Boa idéia! Assim conhecemos melhor o Sr. Malvadão! – Kagome falou rindo...

- Hã?? – Ela olhou para Kagome... Com um enorme desespero... – Peraí... Vocês são minhas amigas, deviam estar do meu lado!!!

- Rin... Você não vê um homem daqueles todos os dias... Você devia dar uma chance para ele! – Sango falou em tom de suborno...

- Ok... Saio com ele quando você sair com o Miroku! – Rin falou séria... – E quando a Kagome sair com o Inuyasha!!

Os três ficaram imóveis... Ela não tinha falado aquilo, tinha??

- C-como?!?! – Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram muito vermelhos, enquanto Sango só desviou o olhar...

- Ei, Houshi! – Sango gritou, fazendo-o olhar para ela... – Quer sair comigo no domingo?

Miroku ficou boquiaberto, estava meio triste essa manhã por que Sango não viera lhe dar bom dia... Mas agora...

- Sango-sama! – Ele se curvou diante dela... – Juro que serei fiel á você e te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo!! – Ele abraçou as pernas da garota, aproveitando para passar a mão aonde não devia...

- Seu pervertido! – Ela bate nas mãos dele... – Só estou fazendo isso pela Rin!

- Rin-chan! – Miroku se virou para ela... – Obrigado! Serei eternamente grato!! – E começou a beijar os pés da protagonista...

- Mi-Miroku... Levante-se!! – Rin ficou desesperada... Como sempre...

- Oh... Que dia mais feliz!!Oh... Que dia adorável!! – Ele cantarolou voltando para seu lugar na sala... Dançando com um colega no meio do caminho e dando uns pulinhos...

- E vocês?? – Sango olhou para os dois... – É um trato... A gente sai, Rin sai com o Sesshomaru... Vamos lá!! – Sango estava com sua típica voz de barraqueira... O que era um problema...

- Anh... Hmm... – Kagome estava muito, muito, muito vermelha... Só perdia para Inuyasha que estava quase inconsciente... – Inuyasha... Vo-Você... – Ela fechou os olhos, empurrando as palavras pra fora...

- Vamos sair... Para um encontro? – Ele falou firme e direto, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos...

- H-Hai! – Ela sorriu, muito envergonhada...

- Ótimo! – Sango falou e virou para Rin, com aquele olhar de "Agora você não escapa!!" – Rin-chan... Você vai ter que convidar o Sesshomaru para sair!!

- No way! – Rin fez um X com os braços... – Eu disse que sairia com ele, não que EU o convidaria!

- Ponto pra ela! – Kagome falou, cansada...

- Ótimo... Eu e a Kagome chamaremos... Iremos num encontro triplo! – Sango anunciou feliz

- Sabia que isso vai ser um problema?? – Rin falou, encostando a cabeça na mesa... – O Inuyasha e ele não se dão muito bem, não é??

Ainda havia uma pontinha de esperança...

- Sim... Mas eu vou aturá-lo! – Inuyasha falou simplesmente... – "Pela Kagome!"

- Traidor miserável, desgraçado! – Rin ficou choramingando...

- O que foi, Rin?? – Kohaku apareceu, estava conversando com um amigos da sala até agora...

- Kohakuuuuu... Me salva!! – Rin se agarrou à manga dele...

- O que foi???

- Rin-chan tem um encontro inevitável com o destino! – Sango falou sorrindo de lado... – E ela vai SIM ao encontro com o Sesshomaru!

Kohaku olhou para Rin, esperando que aquilo fosse mentira...

- Sango... Você é uma chata! – Ela bufou, soltando a roupa de Kohaku – Eu saio... Desde que vocês convidem!!

Kohaku fechou a cara... Sua franja cobriu seus olhos, estava inconsolável...

- Rin... Vou voltar ao meu lugar... – Ele falou e foi embora...

- T-Tá... – Rin ficou olhando para ele... – O que ele tem??

- Provavelmente... Love complex! – Sango riu, seu irmão era bastante ciumento...

- Hmmm... – Rin não entendeu a indireta... – "Love complex...??" – Ela ficou pensando. – "Tem um mangá com esse nome, nee??"

- Então Rin... Vamos aonde no domingo?? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo...

- Todos em seus lugares!! – Totousai-sensei entrou na sala... – Tenho um comunicado...

- "Não... Não era 'Love' era... Outra coisa..." – Ela estava cismada com isso...

- Bom... Teremos um festival no próximo mês... – Totousai começou, mas parou ao ouvir vários estudantes reclamando por causa da falta de tempo... – O diretor decidiu ontem isso... Mas poderão juntar com qualquer classe e o tema é livre...

Mais reclamações, juntar salas era péssimo! Os representantes ficavam discutindo direto e mandando uns nos outros... Os alunos normalmente tinham algumas discussões básicas, mas nada de mais...

- Hmmm... Lovely complex!! – Rin bateu as mãos… Tinha lembrado o nome do mangá...

- Certo... Certo... Silêncio! – Totousai bateu os livros sobre a mesa... Que sala bagunceira! – Vamos começar a aula!

E correu tudo bem, uma aula de química, duas aulas de matemática e uma de física... Sinceramente... Terças era um dos piores dias na questão de matérias...

Bufou... 5 minutos para acabar a primeira parte das aulas...

-"Essa não... A Sango e a Kagome vão aprontar aqui á 5 minutos!" – Gemeu baixinho pensando na cara que Sesshomaru ia fazer... Ia soltar aquele olhar vitorioso, enquanto ela deseja morrer de tanta vergonha! – "Acho que vou correr para o banheiro... Isso! Bom plano!!! Corre para o banheiro pela sua vida, Rin!"

Uma pontinha de esperança brotou no peito de Rin... Ia correr como se não houvesse amanhã!!

Começou a rabiscar no caderno, mais uma mania que tinha... Depois que aprendeu a desenhar não conseguiu mais parar... Era um vício, como amar pudim...

Fez o esboço de um rosto, ao estilo shonen... Era bonito, apesar do traço forte... Parecia muito com...

- "Sesshomaru..." – Ela pensou, fazendo os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo... – "Hã???" – Olhou o desenho... – "Que droga!!!" – Amassou a folha... Nem nos seus desenhos estava livre... Parou por um momento, abriu o desenho... É... Não estava ruim...

Guardou-o dentro de uma pasta... Seria constrangedor se alguém visse aquele esboço...

O sinal tocou... E Rin levou um susto, deu um pulo na cadeira e disfarçou...

- Você está bem?? – Inuyasha e Sango perguntaram maliciosos...

- Até amanhã, turma! – Kanna-sensei saiu da sala...

- Vou ao banheiro! – Rin anunciou e saiu correndo da sala...

Abriu a porta correndo, quando pôs o pé para fora...

- Ah... Cuida- - Uma menina estava esfregando o chão... Provavelmente tinha derramado alguma coisa no chão e agora tinha que limpar...

- Uaaaaah... – E lá se foi Rin, escorregando pelo corredor... Os alunos estavam todos saindo nessa hora... – Sai da freeeeenteee!! – Rin caiu de bunda no chão, mas continuou deslizando rapidamente no meio do pessoal...

E foi strike!!! Derrubou um garoto do 1º ano, que saía todo feliz da sala com seu lanche...

- G-Gommen!! – Ela se agarrou ao chão, parando aos poucos... – F-Foi por pouco...

- Você está bem?? A menina do esfregão perguntou... – Desculpe é que eu derramei água aqui e não podia deixar uma poça, nee??

Rin sorriu para a estranha...

- "Menina doida..." Estou bem! Não se preocupe... – Olhou para o garoto que atropelara... – Está tudo bem??

- H-Hai! – Ele ficou vermelho... – Gommen pela preocupação, Shiromori-senpai!

- N-Não... A culpa foi minha! – Rin se levantou e estendeu a mão ao garoto... – E pode me chamar de Rin!

- H-hai... Rin-senpai... – O garoto aceitou a mão, muito vermelho... Por que primeiranistas são tão acanhados??

- Tecnicamente a culpa foi minha... – A garota ruiva, a do esfregão, sorriu sem jeito... – Gommen nee??

- T-Tudo bem... Akatsuki-senpai!! – O garoto falou, meio incerto...

- "Ele sabe o nome de todos os senpai da escola por acaso??" – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha... – Gommen pelo susto, Akatsuki-senp-

- Ayame! – A menina ruiva falou... – Me chamem de Ayame! – E sorriu...

- Ayame-senpai!! – Os dois sorriram de volta...

- Certo, certo... Acabou o show! – O vice-presidente do grêmio estudantil apareceu... – Circulando, circulando!!

- Ohayo, Kouga-kun!! – Ayame falou toda feliz olhando para ele...

- Ohayo... – Ele não lembrava o nome dela...

- Rin-chan... Você está bem?? – Kagome e Sango chegaram perto de Rin, Sango segurando o riso e Kagome desesperada...

- H-Hai!! – Rin sorriu, o garoto atropelado se despediu e saiu andando...

- Kagome-sama! – Kouga pegou a mão de Kagome... – Está tão linda hoje!!!

- A-Arigatou... "Eu acho" – Ela soltou a mão das de Kouga... Kami! Como odiava aquele senpai!

- Algum problema, Kagome? – Inuyasha surgiu do nada atrás do grupo... Emanava uma estranha aura mortífera...

- Ah... Vamos indo, Inuyasha??? – Ela empurrou o garoto para longe de Kouga e arrastou Rin e Sango com ela...

- Ja nee, Ayame-senpai!! – Rin falou, acenando para a outra...

- Ja nee!! – Ayame sorriu e se virou para o Kouga... – 'Kagome-sama, está tão linda hoje!!" Cretino, cafajeste, cachorro!!

- Opa... Cachorro não! – Kouga falou sério... Era alérgico a cachorros...

- Então admite que é todo o resto?! – Ficou zangada, deu um murro na cara de Kouga e saiu correndo... – Seu... Seu... IDIOTA!!

- Tsc... O que eu fiz de errado?? – E Kouga ficou sem entender o motivo da raiva da garota...

Voltando á heroína-não-tão-heróica...

- K-Kagomeeeeee... O banheiro é para o outro ladoooo!! – Rin começou a puxar o braço desesperada...

- Tem mais de um banheiro nessa escola! – Ela apertou ainda mais o pulso de Rin... – Você pode usar o banheiro do refeitório!! – Sorriu...

- Aquele banheiro é um nojoooo! – Puxou de novo... – "Droga... Se não tiver jeito... Vou ter que cortar a mão fora!!" – Ela pensou séria... – "Droga... Não tenho tesoura aqui comigo!! Será que o golpe do 'olha um passarinho!' vai funcionar??"

- Olha lá o Sesshomaru-sama!! – Sango falou rindo da cara de desespero de Rin...

- Kagome... É sério... Se você não soltar meu pulso... Juro que mordo sua mão! – Rin ameaçou...

- Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama! – Kagome ignorou Rin e continuou andando... – Quer lanchar conosco hoje??

- "Por favor, diga que não... Por favor, diga que não... Por favor, diga que não... Por favor, diga que não... Por favor, diga que não...!!!" – Rin rezava pelo inevitável...

- Eu não... – Ele começou... Opa... 'Eu' e 'não' na mesma frase?? O sorriso de Rin se alargou... – Não iria recusar por nada nesse mundo... – Sesshomaru soltou um riso disfarçado pelo nariz quando viu que Rin quase chorava, negando que aquilo estava acontecendo... – O que ela têm??

- Ah... É que a Rin está com algum problema no estômago, acredita que ela quase me mordeu para ir ao banheiro... – Kagome falou rindo e Rin segurou no braço dela com cara de 'Por favor... Não continue!' – Pode ir, Rin...

Nem precisou falar duas vezes, Rin saiu correndo em disparada...

- O que aconteceu?? – Inuyasha apareceu para chamar as garotas para se sentar... – O que _ELE_ está fazendo com vocês???

- Indo lanchar, ototo-kun... Sua genialidade é tão escassa que não notou??? – Sesshomaru levantou aquela maldita sobrancelha...

- "Igual á Rin..." – Sango e Kagome olharam uma para outra... Ela já estava pegando as manias dele...

- Sabe... Sesshomaru-sama... A Rin ia te perguntar uma coisa importante, mas pelo visto vai ficar no banheiro um bom tempo... – Sango falou, meio maldosa... Se ela ia sair com um pervertido... Rin ia sair com o Sesshy... – Já ouviu falar de encontros triplos, nee??

- "Encontro?" – Ele soltou uma exclamação baixa e satisfeita, mas não ia demonstrar nem morto que estava feliz!

continua?? 

Notas:

- As músicas são respectivamente "Onna no ko, Otoko no ko"da Ogura Yuko (School Rumble), "S.O.S" das Pink Lady(KareKano) e Ike Ike de Hinoi Team (Ichigo 100)... São musiquinhas bem engraçadas de se ouvir... Eu dou muita risada com elas! xD

Next:

Rin está nervosa por causa do encontro e do festival... Começa a chover...

O que? O que diabos ele está fazendo na casa de Rin??

Kohaku, por que está chateado??

Uma declaração de amor? Que coisa linda!!! Mas... O que ele pretende com isso??

Cap 5 – Prelúdio para um encontro!

Não percam! òó/

N/A: **Pessoas do meu coração!** (Cara de mãe)... Desculpem pela demora... Alguns capítulos estão prontos, mas eu ando com uns **problemas**(**stress**) por causa **da faculdade** e tals... **Tenham paciência comigo!!!** Sei que é complicado, mas eu quero ficar com, pelo menos, uns **2 capítulos adiantados antes de postar**... (Acreditem... Isso facilitou a minha vida!!)

O capítulo 6 está **parcialmente pronto**... Por isso estou postando... E rezo para que **cheguemos aos 20 reviews!!** o/ (A média ficaria de 5 reviews por capítulo, é tudo que eu queria pra ser feliz) Apesar de que tenho recebido mais reviews do que eu esperava!! (sorriso radiante) Mas **peço que continuem mandando**, viu??

E que façam dessa fic (**que eu estou amando escrever**) um tremendo sucesso com o **apoio** e o **carinho de vocês**!

**Tia Lien ama MUITO vocês, leitores... Só peço que não me abandonem ou a fic acabará ficando no esquecimento...**

Quanto á ter **hentai**... Hmmm... Verei o que posso fazeeeer!! (Sesshomaru, sexy de mais para esta fic meia-boca) Não prometo nada, mas... Acho que farei **alguma coisa**... HUAHUAHAUHUAUAHAUHAUA...(Saí de cena)

**Para quem não sabe:**

**Tá vendo o botãozinho roxo aqui em baixo escrito 'go'???**

**Então... Para mandar uma review basta clicar nesse botão, escrever o que tiver vontade e mandar...**

**É de graça, não tem que se cadastrar ou logar... **

**E você ainda me faz a pessoa bakka mais feliz do mundo!!**

**Todo mundo sai ganhando!!! 8D**

**Só leva um minutinho, por favor??? T.T**

**Obrigada pela atenção!!**


	5. Prelúdio para um encontro

Cap 5 – Prelúdio para um encontro...

Correu para o banheiro da cantina, que maravilha... Agora ele deveria estar achando que ela tem algum problema mental!!

- "E... E quem liga para o que ele pensa?!" – Ela se emburrou, abriu o boxe, abaixou a tampa da privada e se sentou... Suspirou pesadamente, qual era o problema dela?? Ele nem era tão lindo assim...

- "Ahaaam... Tá bom... Você só suspirou assim uma vez... E foi quando viu o Ichinose Takumi de Nana(1)!!" – Uma vozinha irritante ficou provocando-a durante um breve tempo... – ARGHH!!

Quando parou de gritar ouviu alguém batendo na porta, perguntando se ela estava bem...

- Ah...Hai!! – Ela respondeu sorrindo, mesmo que a pessoa não enxergasse esse sorriso... Queria mostrar á si mesma que estava bem... – "Certo, de volta á realidade"

Estava morta de vergonha, mas ia encarar aquele Host nojento! Estava decidida quando á isso!

Jogou água fria no rosto, enxugou e saiu do banheiro... Com a expressão mais confiante que conseguia no momento... E com passos firmes foi em direção á mesa...

- Resolveu voltar?? – Ele lhe lançou aquele sorriso irritante de vitorioso...

- Argh! – Ela olhou para o lado das amigas, Sango e Kagome disfarçaram, Miroku e Inuyasha sorriram cansados e Kohaku limitou-se a soltar faíscas pelos olhos enquanto encarava Sesshomaru.

- Que gracinha, estava com vergonha é?? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto falava tudo no maior cinismo do mundo... Estava adorando irritar Rin e, de brinde, o amigo dela e Inuyasha... – "Provavelmente será mais divertido do que eu realmente esperava!"

- Só se for de sair com um Host tarado como você! – Ela falou fria... Sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa e tentou se acalmar...

- Eu sei que no fundo... – Ele a encarou profundamente, sem se mexer – Você gosta de mim! – Ele falou vitorioso, se segurando para manter a compostura quando Rin fez uma cara engraçada, Kohaku bateu os punhos na mesa violentamente e os outros quatro ficaram com cara de "ele foi direto ao ponto" – Não se preocupe, é recíproco!

Rin quase se apoiou na mesa, se sentiu fraca... O que leva alguém a ser tão direto?? Nem notou quando Kohaku se levantou da mesa e se afastou do grupo...

Sesshomaru a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a se sentar ao seu lado...

- E-EI! Quem disse que eu quero me sentar perto de você?! – Ela quase gritou ofendida... – Kohakuuuu!! – Ela olhou chorosa para o lado em que o amigo estava antes, ia trocar de lugar com ele e ficar bem longe daquele Host cara de pau!

- Ele saiu da mesa faz tempo... Não percebeu? – Por um momento Sesshomaru pareceu preocupado, mas logo se viu satisfeito ao perceber que sua Rin não amava tanto aquele menino...

- Ele me abandonou!! – Ela esticou o braço em direção á Kohaku, quase chorando desesperada por auxilio...

- "Na verdade... Ele saiu da mesa e você o ignorou!" – Foi o que o restante pensou... Rin conseguia ser tão egoísta ás vezes...

- Nee... – Kagome falou animada, tentando quebrar o gelo... – Aonde iremos no Domingo??

- Shopping! – Sango exclamou, feliz da vida

- Tem jogo de beisebol do time da cidade... – Miroku lembrou

- Tanto faz desde que tenha comida! – Inuyasha fingiu não se importar, mas preferia ver beisebol á ir ao shopping...

- Vou ficar em casa! – Rin falou decidida, nem morta ela iria sair com Sesshomaru!

- Então irei para a sua casa! – O mais velho sussurrou á ela... Deixando as amigas sem fôlego...

- "Meu DEUS! Que homem é esse?!" – Kagome e Sango pensavam, imaginando um homem lindo falando com elas de maneira tão sensual...

- "Que porre!" – Inuyasha e Miroku se emburraram... Sesshomaru era um cafajeste tratante!

- Se não parar com isso, não saio mesmo com você! – Rin limitou-se a empurrá-lo com o braço, deixando-o bem longe de si...

- Ótimo! – Ele afinou os olhos, quase que carinhosamente... – Vamos ao cinema então!

Silêncio... Por que ninguém tinha pensado nisso antes?

- Tenho a impressão de que só o Sesshomaru pensa nesse grupo! – Kagome falou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto...

- Como é? – Rin e Sango pareceram MUITO irritadas com a afirmação...

- Sangoooo... Vamos ficar juntinhos no escurinho... – Sorrindo, ele tentou abraçar a moça, e logo em seguida imitou o que Sesshomaru fez... – Se importa de ficar ao meu lado? – Ele falou sério, olhando-a diretamente, tentando parecer sexy e seguro...

- SIM! – Sango o empurrou! – Sentarei em uma ponta da fileira e você na outra!

- E eu sentarei ao lado da Sango e Sesshomaru ao lado do Miroku! – Rin falou prontamente...

- "S-Sobrou para mim e o Inuyasha ficarmos no meio do campo de guerra?!" – Kagome pensou desesperada...

- Se eu sentar com o Miroku... Você VAI ter que sentar com o Sesshomaru!

- Me obrigue! – Rin falou cínica... Sorrindo de lado e levantando uma sobrancelha...

- "Tenho a impressão de que estamos criando um monstro!" – Os cinco pensaram, assustados com a expressão sagaz da garota...

- Mesmo se você não querer, sentarei ao seu lado! – Sesshomaru falou sério...

E os dois ficaram se encarando, como se estivessem competindo para ver quem desiste primeiro...

O sinal tocou... Kagome e Sango arrastaram Rin e Miroku para a sala, enquanto Inuyasha ficou para trás com a desculpa de que tinha que falar com o 'irmão'.

- Sesshomaru... Não acha que está indo longe de mais? – Inuyasha pareceu cansado e irritado... – Vai acabar machucando essa garota de verdade...

- E daí? – Sesshomaru pareceu não dar importância...

- Ela não é como as outras, você sabe... – Inuyasha o encarou muito bravo... – As outras eram mulheres infiéis e que se jogavam aos seus pés... A Rin é diferente... Ela nunca teve um namorado ou alguém de que ela realmente gostasse...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante... Sesshomaru ia fingir que ouvia o sermão de Inuyasha e o outro ia fingir que não se importava...

- Se continuar falando que a ama desse jeito... Irá só piorar... – Inuyasha não era mais um pirralho, queria ajudar aquele meio-irmão idiota e incorrigível... Mesmo que se odiassem...

- Eu nunca falei... – Sesshomaru começou irritado e então se lembrou de uma coisa que uma das garotas de sua sala perguntou...

- Nee, Sesshomaru-kuuun – A menina, a qual ele não se lembrava o nome, gemeu encarando-o de forma (que ela julgava) ser sexy, mas que lhe pareceu extremamente vulgar... – É verdade que você está interessado naquela menininha do 2º ano??

Sesshomaru a encarou por alguns instantes e logo em seguida encarou o nada e um meio sorriso bobo escapou de seus lábios...

- Ela é a donzela dona de meu coração! – Ele respondeu e voltou a encará-la com desprezo, deixando a garota quase ás lágrimas...

-É... Eu falei! – Sesshomaru fez uma cara de desesperado... – O que eu tinha na cabeça quando fiz isso??

- "Amor incondicional?!" – Inuyasha pensou, nunca que seu irmão sentiria algo sem perceber... Quanto mais amor! – Todo mundo está se perguntando a mesma coisa... Sesshomaru, nunca fomos muito unidos, mas acho melhor perceber até onde é brincadeira... Ou quem sairá machucado é somente você!

Inuyasha andou lentamente até a sala de aula, deixando Sesshomaru pensando, pela primeira vez na vida, nas palavras dele...

- "Acho que aquela garota me perturba mais do que eu podia notar..." – Olhou para o céu... As nuvens estavam carregadas... – Vai chover... – E começou á andar em direção á sua sala...

As aulas passaram e o céu pareceu mais escuro do que nunca...

- "Parece que ele compreende meus sentimentos..." – Sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota, estava nervosa, ia se encontrar com Sesshomaru... Isso era muito ruim... Já era difícil de se segurar na escola, imagine na rua!

- Professor, tenho um comunicado á anunciar á sala! – O representante de sala se levantou, faltavam 10 minutos para o sinal tocar...

- Pode falar, Yuri-kun! – O professor, meu afeminado falou, largando o giz e pegando uma lixa de unhas em sua bolsinha... – Oh céus... Esse serviço acaba com minhas unhas... Terei que ir na manicure urgentemente! Ai de mim!

- B-Bom! – Yuri-san foi para frente da sala, sendo acompanhado pela representante Meroko-san... – T-Temos que... – Era sempre assim, Yuri ficava nervoso com os olhares, só fora escolhido por ser muito inteligente, mas não sabia falar em público...

- Temos que decidir o tema e o que faremos no festival... – Meroko tomou a frente... Aquela garota trabalhava por dois... – Vamos também votar e ver com qual turma faremos conjunto...

- O 3º A e o 3º D perguntaram se estamos interessados em um conjunto e deixaram bem claro que não se importam com qual for o tema, só irão ajudar por motivos meio obscuros! – Yuri se animou... Isso era comum também, depois que Meroko começava as discussões ele a acompanhava...

Rin soltou um gemido... Sesshomaru não era da turma D? E, ao seu lado, Kagome soltou um gemido também... A turma A era a turma de Kouga!

- Certo... Alguma idéia? – Meroko sorriu...

As idéias foram aparecendo aos poucos, timidamente, e logo foram se tornando meio absurdas...

- Poderíamos fazer uma peça! – Uma menina sorriu sonhadora... – Como... "A bela e a Fera"!

Algumas garotas suspiraram... Um lindo homem de baixo de todo aquele pêlo... Que sonho... (É que ela não conheceram o Tony Ramos... Iam ter uma tremenda desilusão! ¬¬)

- Isso é coisa do primário! – Inuyasha reclamou...

- Taichou-san tem alguma idéia? – Uma das garotas falou com um pouco de raiva, a idéia da colega era boa!

- Poderíamos fazer algo menos infantil, como uma casa assombrada... Ou uma peça mais séria! – Inuyasha falou como se não se importasse, mas realmente achava aquilo...

- Taichou tem razão... Bela e a Fera seria muito clássico infantil... – Um garoto falou cansado...

- Poderíamos algo um pouco mais extravagante, não? – Meroko riu – Tipo um show ao ar livre! – Ela gargalhou... Todos estavam tendo idéias tão bobas que ela pensou que ninguém levaria aquilo á sério...

- Meroko-san sabe cantar bem, nee?? – Uma colega falou, se lembrando da representante cantando pelos corredores...

- Isso seria muito legal! – Outro aluno falou – Sei tocar violão e baixo... Poderíamos juntar quem sabe cantar ou tocar e fazer o show!

- É! Poderíamos fazer 3 apresentações: Uma ás 10:30 quando o pessoal estiver chegando, outra ás 15:00 depois do almoço e uma última ás 18:30 no encerramento! – A garota que se sentava na frente de Rin se pronunciou...

- Isso! Quem tem mais pessoas que sabem tocar algum instrumento? A sala A ou D?? – Miroku falou animado...

- De acordo com pesquisas... – Um dos garotos da fileira do canto, conhecido por investigar a vida alheia dos veteranos pegou os dados... – Inuyasha, seu irmão sabe tocar alguma coisa??

- Feh... Ele aprendeu aquela boiolisse de violino e piano... – Inuyasha foi fuzilado com o olhar por alguns colegas que tocavam violino ou piano...

- A sala D! – O garoto das pesquisas se pronunciou...

- Ótimo, faremos conjunto com o 3º D! – O representante Yuri falou...

- Esperem aí! – Meroko ficou desesperada... – Era só uma brincadeira!!

- Bom... Parece uma boa idéia! – Yuri olhou-a com cara de "E eu verei você cantando"... – Agora... Quem aqui toca algum instrumento...-Muita gente levantou a mão - Sem ser flauta doce! – Metade das mãos se abaixaram... Rin não era boa tocando, já tentara... Mas se virava no vocal... Quando tinha vontade...

- Ótimo, assinem a lista... – Aponta para o papel com borda verde... – Que estou passando com seu nome e instrumento, certo??

- E quem sabe cantar?? – Meroko pareceu estranhamente desesperada... Não queria pagar aquele mico sozinha nem morta!

Ninguém se pronunciou...

-"Socorrooooo...!!" – Meroko quase começou a chorar...

- A Rin sabe cantar um pouco... – Kohaku falou sem olhar para a amiga, que de repente acordou de suas divagações e quase matou o amigo – Ela até que é boa... E não falo isso por ser amigo dela!

- Eu não...! – Rin ia começar a protestar quando Meroko veio correndo em sua direção...

- Rin-chan... Por favor, cante comigo! Eu nunca te pedi nada nesses anos que a gente se conhece (4 para ser precisa), por favor, por favor, por favoooooor!! – Meroko segurou as mãos de Rin entre as suas, com os olhos rasos de água...

- Certo, certo... Como quiserem! – Rin foi vencida novamente pela pureza de uma pessoa inocente...

- YEY!! – Meroko sorriu... – Temos que passar a lista ao 3º D! E ver se mais alguém quer cantar...

- Seria divertido se ficássemos abertos á quem, da nossa sala e do 3º D, quiser cantar... – Yuri-san falou sorrindo levemente... – Se durante os ensaios alguém mais se sentir á vontade para cantar, é só falar comigo e com o pessoal da banda para os ensaios...

- Ah sim... – Um sorriso meio amedrontador passou pela face de Meroko... – E quem não for tocar nada terá que ajudar a montar o palco!

A maioria reclamou... Que história era essa?

- Trabalho em equipe gente... – Yuri tentou acalmar os ânimos... – Mas quem quiser ajudar com o figurino fique á vontade de se pronunciar...

- Como cantar não é instrumento, eu irei ajudar no palco! – Meroko sorriu satisfeita...

- "Mandando..." – O resto da sala pensou desgostoso...

- Eu, Sango e Rin podemos cuidar de parte do figurino! – Kagome sorriu, seu único talento era esse, costurar... Nunca aprendeu a tocar nada e nem era lá muito jeitosa na cozinha...

- Por mim está ok... – Sango falou, quanto menos dor de cabeça ela tivesse melhor...

Algumas garotas pediram para se juntar ao grupo, mas Yuri foi logo cortando...

- Se estiverem só fugindo do trabalho de palco, saibam que as outras tem o direito de denunciar vocês e terão que ajudar pegando material! – As garotas suspiraram... 2 desistiram, mas 1 ficou junto ao grupo...

- Kimi-san? É isso?? – Sango sorriu para a colega...

- Pode me chamar de Kimi! – A garota baixinha de cabelos pretos e compridos sorriu de volta... – Espero ser de algum auxilio...

- Com certeza vai ser! – Kagome falou... Estava adorando aquilo...

Rin só suspirou... Não é que não gostasse de costurar e cantar, mas gostava de fazer aquilo pra si mesma!

E o pior é que a sala escolhida foi a de Sesshomaru... Até entendia a felicidade de Kagome, mas a alegria da amiga era sua ruína... Ia ter que cantar e Sesshomaru ia ver sua humilhação de camarote!!

- "E por que eu estou ansiosa com isso? Nem ligo para o que ele vai pensar tá?" – Pensou consigo mesma... E se lembrou de uma coisa... Matar Kohaku! – "Ah... Ele me paga!!"

O sinal tocou... Todos saíram correndo para espalhar a novidade... E Rin... Bom... Ela seguiu Kohaku...

- Kohaku! Que idéia foi aquela?? – Rin falou irritada com ele...

- Você não tinha que aceitar a proposta! – Kohaku não olhou para ela, mas parecia nervoso...

- Mas a Meroko-san parecia tão desesperada que...

- Não estou falando disso! – Kohaku falou bem alto, assustando um pouco Rin com essa atitude... Olhou-a e notou que a amiga não entendia nada... – Esqueça isso... Desculpe... – Ele a abandonou naquela sala de aula vazia...

- "Aos poucos as pessoas vão me abandonando..." – Ela pensou triste e enraivecida... Quando precisou do apoio de Sango e Kagome, elas protegeram Sesshomaru... E agora que precisava do seu melhor amigo... Ele a abandonava e a jogava aos leões... – "Não... Não era assim também..."

Ela sabia que Kagome e Sango estavam querendo ajudá-la, afinal uma garota de 16 anos sem namorado era muito triste... E também sabia que Kohaku não a abandonou, ele só queria ajudá-la a crescer sozinha, sem depender dos outros...

- "E no final... A maior vilã sou eu..." – Sentiu-se mal por ter pensado coisas horríveis sobre seus amigos... – "A mais egoísta e cega... Sou eu..." – Seus olhos ficaram rasos de água...

Sua vida passou a ser daquele jeito desde que conheceu Sesshomaru... Queria ficar longe dele! Ele só trouxe problemas e deixou seu coração, que até agora era tão calmo, confuso...

Mas sabia que não conseguiria ficar longe dele... Por que... Por mais que ela não quisesse admitir... Por mais que ela relutasse e se torturasse para não demonstrar... Desejava ouvir dos lábios dele... Ouvir 3 palavras que virariam seu mundo de ponta cabeça...

"Eu te amo", se ouvisse isso dele... Com certeza a bagunça que estava em seu coração e sua mente iria, aos poucos, se organizar...

- "Impossível... De alguém como ele... O 'Eu te amo' sincero que eu quero ouvir... Não tem como..." – Ela saiu da sala, caminhou lentamente pela rua... 

Sentiu algo gelado cair sobre seu rosto... Um pingo de chuva...

- "Talvez... O tempo queira me consolar..." – Ela sorriu, com seus olhos tristes, para as nuvens... – Obrigada...

Andou de baixo de uma chuva leve e fina... Não estava com pressa, não estava com vontade de correr e de lutar naquele momento... Tudo o que queria era um ombro amigo...

Chegou em sua casa, estava encharcada... Se Kikyou a visse... Teria um surto de mãe super-protetora!

Pegou uma roupa em seu quarto e foi para o banheiro... Tomou uma ducha rápida e depois entrou na banheira... A água quente era quase reconfortante... Afundou um pouco mais, ficando com somente o rosto sobre a água...

Encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira... Tudo ia melhorar... Queria acreditar nisso...

- Amanhã é outro dia... Quem sabe não fique tudo melhor... – Rin pensou olhando para suas mão, levemente enrugadas, ficou ali um tempo... Até a água ficar morna... E depois quase fria...

Se enxugou e colocou uma camiseta larga com o brasão da família Capulet(2) e uma saia vermelho-escuro de pregas... Soltou o cabelo curto e foi para o seu quarto...

A única coisa que queria agora era extravasar seu descontentamento... Ligou o som e colocou em um volume alto... Lonely in Gorgeous(3) começou a tocar, a batida fazia os vidros tremerem levemente...

A figura em frente á casa de Rin olhava indecisa se apertava a campainha ou não...

- "Sesshomaru, você está agindo feito um adolescente..." – Ele pensou... Ficou esperando a garota do lado de fora da escola, mas ela nem o notou... Aquilo era estranho... Normalmente ela teria saído correndo, a seguiu até sua casa(de novo) e estava nessa batalha mental á pelo menos 40 minutos... Em baixo da chuva...

Ouviu a música dentro da casa e uma voz conhecida cantando junto com a vocalista...

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah..._

_Party night... __I'm Breaking my heart_

_Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii_

_HEDDORAITO ga hikaru_

_...Where are you Bad boy?_

_Ai no SUKAAFU de namida wo fuite_

_Nanimo mie nai_

Em meio á musica um grito agudo vindo de Rin... E Sesshomaru, sem pensar duas vezes, invadiu a casa para ver o que tinha acontecido...

Subiu as escadas correndo e foi em direção aonde a música era mais alta...

- RIN! – Ele abriu a porta com violência... Encontrando a garota caída (Na verdade estatelada) no chão... Olhando-o com uma expressão assustada... Notou que a saia dela estava levemente levantada... E os pés dela em cima da cama...

- O-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, INVADINDO A CASA ALHEIA ASSIM?! – Ela gritou...

- Ouvi seu grito! – Ele respondeu bravo...

- Eu caí... Grande merda! – Ela se emburrou... – Veio rir da minha desgraça ou estava só me perseguindo por lazer!

- Um pouco dos dois talvez... – Ele ironizou...

- S-SAIA DAQUIIII!! – Ela se sentou na cama e jogou um travesseiro na direção dele...

Sesshomaru simplesmente pegou o travesseiro no ar e começo á andar na direção dela...

- N-Não OUSE se aproximar! – Rin se encolheu um pouco... A culpa de todos os seus problemas era ele... Mas...

- "Ela fica ainda mais adorável brava..." – Tocou levemente o lado esquerdo do rosto dela, afagando seus cabelos com suas mãos geladas... Seu olhar era tão doce... E tão triste...

Se aproximou mais dela... Abraçando-a pela cintura e colocando a cabeça entre os seios da garota, beijando o local e molhando a roupa um pouco... Rin soltou um gemido, meio em protesto, meio em êxtase...

- N-Não... – Ela suspirou levemente... Como queria ser tocada por ele daquela maneira para sempre... Como queria admitir que o amava, mas não podia...

Ele não falou nada, desceu os beijos por sobre o tecido fino e logo em seguida segurou uma das pernas da garota... Beijando-a delicadamente até chegar á barra da saia...

Levantou-a levemente, beijando a parte interna das coxas de Rin... Fazendo-a gemer...

- Pare! – Ela se contorcia, tentando se soltar, mas não conseguia colocar muita força em seus movimentos quando ele a tocava daquele jeito... – E-Está me molhando! – Ela ficou vermelha com a ultima frase que falou...

- Não vou parar... – Ele sussurrou de maneira sensual... – Só pararei quando você gritar para que eu continue...

Sesshomaru fazia aquilo de forma tão séria e simples que a desconsertava... Queria reprimir os gritos e sensações que o toque dele despertava, mas sabia que era em vão...

Ele a tocava com intimidade, sem pudor algum... Sentia-o tocar suas curvas, seus seios, beijar seu corpo por sobre a leve e fina roupa...

Se aquilo continuasse por mais tempo iria acabar cedendo ás vontades do homem que a tocava como se a estivesse esculpindo...

- "Não... Não posso..." – Ela se repreendeu mentalmente, não iria cair nos encantos daquele rapaz, não ia MESMO!

Com o pé, que estava livre, apoiou-o no peito de Sesshomaru e o empurrou determinada a fazê-lo se afastar...

- Não ouse fazer isso de novo! – Ela se arrastou no chão, encostando-se à parede do outro lado do quarto...

Sesshomaru começou a se aproximar lentamente, se ajoelhando no meio das pernas de Rin...

- Fique longe!! – Ela se encolheu, não era medo dele que sentia... Era medo de sentir alguma coisa por ele...

- Por que foge tanto? – Ele tocou o rosto dela com delicadeza... Beijou o rosto daquela garota que tanto amava sem perceber... – Tem tanto medo de admitir que se sente atraída por mim??

Ele tentou beijar os lábios de Rin, mas ela virou o rosto, não ia permitir que ele a beijasse...

- Não luta para manter seu corpo longe de mim, mas não me deixa tocar seus lábios... – Ele a encarou... – Você é muito estranha!

Sesshomaru beijou o rosto dela novamente... Testa, bochecha, orelha, queixo, pescoço... Tentou se aproximar dos lábios dela, mas Rin não iria permitir ser beijada por ele... Pois sabia que não conseguiria mais parar...

- Por que não posso te beijar? – Ele sussurrou... E a resposta dela foi algo automático, simplesmente as palavras saíram da boca dela...

- O único que irá me beijar será o homem que eu amar de verdade... Mas acho que alguém como você não entenderia isso! – Ela não ia permitir que ele a sujasse por completo... Já havia tocado em seu corpo, não ficaria com seu coração... Não ia permitir isso... Mesmo que a machucasse...

Ele a soltou... E andou até a porta, a música ainda era alta... Mas ela pode ouvir ele dizer...

- E esse homem não pode ser alguém sujo como eu, não é?? – E viu a mágoa no olhar dele, se ele não a amava... Por que insistia nessa brincadeira sem futuro??

Quando deu por si ele já havia partido... Deixando Rin com o coração batendo tão forte quanto uma bateria de uma banda de Punk-Rock...

- "Céus... O que estou pensando?? Kami-sama... Me ajude!" – Ela encostou a cabeça na parede e seu corpo escorregou até ficar com as costas no chão... Olhou para a poça de água que a entrada dele em seu quarto ocasionara...

- "E eu que vou ter que secar esse chão..." – Ela olhou para as roupas levemente molhadas... – "E me secar de novo..."

Aquele dia fora um dos mais confusos de sua vida...

Em uma lanchonete não muito longe dali... Um rapaz muito envergonhado estava sentado com uma bela moça...

- Meroko-san... – O rapaz falou meio alto, fazendo a representante pular de susto...

- H-Hai... Yuri-kun? – Ela sorriu, meio assustada ainda...

- E-Eu... – Ele engoliu á seco... – EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!!

2 anos, 3 meses e 18 dias de amizade jogadas no lixo... Foi isso que ele pensou...

- Também gosto de você, Yuri-kun! – Ela sorriu e voltou a beber seu milkshake...

- "Não foi isso que eu quis dizeeeeer!!" – Ele chorou internamente...

- Quer ir á um encontro comigo quando as coisas na escola acalmarem?? – Ela sorriu gentilmente para ele...

Meroko viu os olhos do outro representante brilharem ao ouvir a frase dela... Sorriu mais ainda ao perceber que no final das contas ela havia se preocupado de mais com uma coisa tão simples de se resolver...

- C-Claro!! – Ele sorriu...

(Continua?)

Notas: (1) Nana – Mangá Shojo sobre uma mulher que quer ser cantora e uma 'garota' que quer encontrar o verdadeiro amor... Ambas tem o mesmo nome, mesma idade e o mesmo apartamento, mas suas ambições e personalidades são completamente opostas...(Recomendo, a quem não liga para umas ceninhas meio Yuri aqui e ali, que assista!! xD)

(2) Brasão da família Capulet – Do anime RomeoxJuliet... É o desenho de uma espada cuja empunhadura é uma flor (Íris) com uma única asa sobre a espada... É um anime muito bom, apesar de fugir bastante do original...

(3) Lonely in Gorgeous – Música de abertura de Paradise Kiss, cantada por Tommyfebruary6

Next: Kikyou desconfia que alguma coisa aconteceu...

Hã? Rin está doente?? Mas como??

O QUÊ? Vão visitá-la??

Miroku ás vezes é tão cavalheiro... Ok, retiro o que eu disse...

Kikyou, não espanque ninguém! O.O

Cap 6 – Encontro? Ou quase isso...

NÃO PERCAM! o.ó

N/A: Alguém achou mesmo que o Sesshy falaria "Eu te amo" para a Rin?? Ele não fala isso nem pra própria mãe!! ¬¬ Mas o casal Meroko(Nome saído de Fullmoon) e Yuri(Nome saído de um conhecido) é um dos que são menos complicados... Quem dera Sesshy e Rin fossem assim diretos... Na verdade o Sesshomaru está, no fundo, morrendo de vergonha de dizer que a ama... xDD

5º cap e 2º sorriso do Sesshomaru... Acho que ele só não quer sorrir na frente da Rin!! (Autora extremamente irritada e querendo se matar) DROGAAAA... Eu não queria fazê-lo sorrir tanto! (Foram só duas vezes, mas ele ia sorrir bem menos nessa fic) O Sesshy quase não sorri e esse é o charme dele!! (Apesar de que quando sorri... Meu DEUS! Até fico com as pernas bambas!!) Afff... Acho q vou tirar a nota do 1º cap... Estou me saindo uma tremenda enganadora... Fazendo falsas propagandas e tals... (chora) Será que serei processada?! (Entra em pânico) ARGHHH!! (Começa a correr de um lado para o outro)

Booom... Se isso rolar... A fic pára, então... (Desencanada!) Acho que dá pra ficar mais tranqüila! Hehehe... (Tomando chá)

Voltando ao principal... Gente... Essa comédia será uma coisa extremamente bizarra, qualquer erro ou sugestão... (Faz cara de mafiosa italiana) "Vocês sabem aonde me encontrar...Baby!"(??)

Anha... Espero não estar decepcionando ninguém... (O que eu acho difícil, a final estou tendo muitos poucos hits e isso magoa...) E... Acho que acabei deixando o povo muito OOC...(Rin tá independente de mais, Sesshy tá parecendo um Rei árabe que pode ter quantas mulheres ele desejar, a Sango tá mais estressada que o normal, o Miroku muito bobo, a Kagome muito inteligente(Não que ela seja burra) e o Inu tá muito maduro... Acho que só o Kohaku(personagem secundário) se salvou... Chego a pensar se isso não irá atrapalhar o ator principal, o Pudim, em sua magnífica atuação...)

Pessoas... Essa história está deixando de ser uma fic sobre otaku e virando uma fic de Pudim... Sei que estou saindo do assunto, **mas um(uns) aviso(s):**

**Pessoas amadas que não me mandam nem uma reviewzinha,** saibam que meus projetos sempre são abandonados por falta de apoio por parte dos leitores... **É duro ver os Hits, mas não saber **(de forma geral) **o que vocês acham sobre a história**... Por isso eu peço... **Se não gostar de algo, me mande um review, e-mail, mensagem pelo orkut, sei lá! Mas me diga! É importante para mim!**

**Pessoas amadas que manda reviews, **muito obrigada pela ajuda, pelo carinho e pela moral que vocês mandam para mim á cada review... Sei que estou longe de ser como as senseis queenrj, Mitzrael Girl, K. K. Leke, Palas Lis, Shampoo-chan ou -0 Iummy-chan 0-**(E várias outras que não citarei somente por falta de espaço!),****mas eu juro que continuarei me esforçando!** Por isso continuem mandando reviews, nem que seja para falar **"gostei da fic"**, ou **"tem um erro gramatical em 'tal lugar'"**... Por que isso faz com que eu sinta que vocês estão acompanhando de verdade e **me deixa muito feliz**! (Na verdade eu sou meio emotiva... Quase chorei quando recebi o primeiro review... xD) (Ok... Tirem o quase... ¬¬)

**Pessoinhas, muito obrigada por tudo! 8D**

**Espero que continuem lendo PudLov!!**

Pra encerrar...**Responderei á review da Bia**... 

"Olá Bia!! n.n 

Respondendo á sua pergunta: Bom... A faculdade que eu faço é desconhecida, pois só existe uma universidade especializada nessa área... Estou fazendo 'Confeitaria e Panificação', mas pretendo fazer (daqui á 2 anos) 'Gastronomia' e especialização em 'Bebidas'... 

Sendo bem franca... Você TEM que ler bastante á respeito dos cursos que você quer... Por que a maioria das pessoas faz faculdade sem saberem o que querem da vida e desistem no meio do ano (ou até antes), é importante que você saiba que tipo de situações você vai enfrentar, qual emprego você vai querer ter depois de formada (Eu quero ter uma confeitaria de Diet's, só coisas para diabéticos), que tipo de 'pessoas' você vai ter que agüentar (pois sejamos francas, certas pessoas são bem indelicadas quando se trata dos sentimentos e orgulho alheio)... Fale com uma psicologia, ou uma arquiteta, engenheira, fisioteuta ou advogado, e veja que tipo de coisas eles já tiveram que passar, matérias que tiveram na faculdade, o trabalho de conclusão de curso... 

O mais importante numa faculdade é levar á sério... A partir do momento em que você fala: 'É isso que eu quero!', você tem que seguir em frente... Pode ser uma tremenda porcaria no primeiro bimestre, mas ninguém garante que não seja melhor depois... (Meu curso, até agora, só teve aulas teóricas... Só vamos para a cozinha em abril, ou depois) 

Independente do que você for decidir, procure saber TODAS as áreas de atuação de um profissional formado em certo curso e veja em qual você se destaca mais e, claro, o que dá mais dinheiro (Porque, infelizmente (?), estamos num país capitalista)... 

Em alguns casos você pode fazer um curso (como arquitetura... É só procurar um bom curso de desenho) ou ler um livro (Pegue em bibliotecas ou emprestado, é melhor que gastar dinheiro com algo que você pode nem usar), mas recomendo falar com profissionais da área... E com seus pais e professores! (Principalmente com seus pais, é bom ter apoio nas decisões e, á partir do momento que você sente que estão contando com o termino do seu curso, você passa a ter um objetivo...) 

Se você tem pontos fortes como; desenhar, escrever bem, sabe mexer com trabalhos manuais ou lembra das coisas muito facilmente; você deve tirar base á partir daí... Se você gosta de alguma coisa fica mais fácil!(Não mais prazeroso, mais fácil! Porque certas partes do curso são realmente maçantes!) 

ANHA... Escrevi de maaaaiiiis! X.X 

Moça... Tanto você, quanto quem quiser falar comigo, **pode me adicionar no MSN**, viu?(**O mesmo serve para todas as leitoras)** Eu não mordo... Bom... Depende do dia! xD 

Espero ter sido de algum auxilio... Se eu te deixei confusa... Desculpe-me! T.T Não era minha intenção! Esqueça tudo que eu escrevi!! O.O" 

**Pessoas do meu kokoro**, só respondi o review da Bia porque era uma **pergunta sobre a minha opinião**...**Não quer dizer** que eu amo menos vocês, viu?? Tia Lien **AMA MUUUUITO VOCÊS TODOS**! Só que ando sem tempo para nada! TT 

Anhé... O capítulo 6 **será gigaaaante**!! xD Aguardeeeem!! 

**Para quem não sabe:**

**Tá vendo o botãozinho roxo aqui em baixo escrito 'go'??**

**Então... Para mandar uma review basta clicar nesse botão, escrever o que tiver vontade e mandar...**

**É de graça, não tem que se cadastrar ou logar... **

**E você ainda me faz a pessoa bakka mais feliz do mundo!!**

**Todo mundo sai ganhando!! 8D**

**Só leva um minutinho, por favor?? T.T**

**Obrigada pela atenção!!**


	6. Encontro? Ou quase isso

Cap 6 - Encontro

Cap 6 - Encontro? Ou quase isso...

Naquela noite, quando Kikyou voltou para casa, já havia parado de chover... E Rin fingia que nada havia acontecido...

- Rin-chan, tadaima! – Kikyou gritou no andar de baixo...

- Yo, nee-sama... – Rin sorriu um pouco, seus joelhos ainda tremiam... Ele lhe causava aquele tipo de sentimento...

- Vou fazer sukiyaki! – A irmã mais velha sorriu... – Quer ajudar??

Rin não falou nada, só andou até Kikyou e a ajudou com as compras... Kikyou sorriu, preocupada, para as costas da irmãzinha... Sentira um cheiro de perfume masculino quando Rin passou por ela, mas... Decidiu que se Rin não queria falar nada á respeito ia esperar até ela falar...

- "Espero que ela esteja com a pessoa certa..." – Kikyou suspirou... Kohaku não usava perfume masculino e Rin nunca voltou da escola com aquele cheiro... – "Deve ser alguém com dinheiro..." – O perfume parecia com o de seu antigo chefe... Que com certeza não usava qualquer coisa...

- Nee-san... Trouxe pudim?? – Rin apareceu na porta da cozinha, com os olhos brilhando...

- Sim... Estão aqui comigo! – O sorriso da outra se alargou... E Kikyou ficou aliviada... Aquela era a Rin de sempre... – Vamos começar??

Cortaram os legumes, limparam os cogumelos, picaram a carne... Tudo isso com Kikyou falando sobre seu dia...

- E acho que vou ser promovida! – Kikyou sorriu, se fosse promovida á gerente ia ter um pouco mais de dinheiro para colocar no banco... – E seu dia, como foi??

Kikyou queria que Rin falasse logo... Queria saber quem era o amigo novo da irmã...

- Hmm... Nada de mais... Tive algumas aulas, lanchei com meus amigos... "E com um ser indesejável!" – Pensou a ultima parte, sentindo seu sangue ferver... – Mais aulas e o pessoal começou a falar sobre o festival...

- Festival? Agora?! – Kikyou franziu a sobrancelha... Que escola de doidos...

- Coisas do diretor... – Rin suspirou...

- E vão fazer o que?? – Kikyou perguntou enquanto separava algumas panelas...

- Um tipo de show ao ar livre... – Rin procurava os temperos na prateleira... – Me escalaram para cantar e costurar...

- S-Sério?? – Os olhos da mais velha brilharam, quase derrubou a panela no próprio pé de tanta emoção...

- É... É sério... "Pronto!Agora ela vai querer ver minha humilhação pública!" – Rin suspirou segurando o shoyo e o peixe seco...

No momento seguinte o Shoyo estava espatifado no chão e o barulho da panela caída era ouvido por toda a casa...

- Nee-san?? – Rin perguntou assustada... Sua irmã a abraçava, sem se importar que as meias das duas estivesse empapadas de molho...

- Ainda bem, nee?? – Depois de um longo tempo de silêncio Kikyou falou entre soluços... – Acho que... Me preocupei de mais á toa, nee??

A irmã mais velha sorria, as lágrimas marcando a pele alva... Finalmente Rin pareceu se interessar nesse tipo de coisa...

- Hã?? –Rin falou, assustada de mais com a expressão da irmã...

- Achei que você estivesse com algum tipo de fobia ou trauma, já que nunca participou ativamente dos festivais escolares... – Kikyou ainda a abraçava... – Estou aliviada e feliz por você estar participando desta vez...

Era verdade... Rin sempre ajudava com coisas menores em festivais, colocando cartazes, ajudando na cozinha, arrumando a bagunça... Ela nunca se apresentava, nem mesma nas peças do ginásio, pois ficava costurando ou fazendo o cenário... Não ficava com grandes responsabilidades...

Se soubesse que Kikyou ficaria feliz por tão pouco... Já teria atuado ou cantado antes...

- Já escolheu o que vai cantar?? - A mais velha enxugou as lágrimas e perguntou sorrindo...

- Ainda não... Mas tem uma música que eu queria cantar! - Rin sorriu sem graça...

- Vou assistir com certeza! - Kikyou sorriu abertamente... - E vou tentar chamar o papai também...

Um arrepio passou por Rin... Seu pai? Assistindo?? Isso era um mau presságio... Seu pai era um homem mundano, não era do tipo que se importava com a família... Notou isso claramente quando sua mãe morreu... Seu pai se fechou completamente para as filhas e foi embora...

- H-Hm... - Rin só balançou a cabeça positivamente... Estava com medo de ver aquele homem de novo...

Kikyou arrumou a bagunça que ela mesma fez, enquanto Rin terminava de preparar o jantar...

- "O que será que ele está fazendo agora??" – Ela se perguntou... Pensando em Sesshomaru, de novo! – "ARGH!Esquece esse Host-Alien!! Vai acabar sendo morta e devorada por ele!"

Rin se repreendeu, tinha que parar de pensar nele! De qualquer jeito!

Enquanto isso... Sesshomaru já estava em casa há um bom tempo... E Inuyasha continuava enchendo-o!

- Aonde você tinha ido, Sesshomaru? – O mais novo estava desconfiado... Seu irmão não voltava tarde, ia direto para casa quando saía da escola... Exceto quando aprontava...

- Não é da sua conta... Pirralho... – Sesshomaru respondeu desanimado... Rin o havia deixado como se estivesse drogado... Sua visão era turva e nublada, não conseguia raciocinar direito... Estava com um sentimento novo no peito... Algo que não sentia á muito tempo... Desilusão?

- Você foi se meter com a Rin, nee? – Inuyasha parecia um pai muito bravo... O que fazia sentido... Por alguma estranha razão...

Seu pai sempre estivera ocupado em meio ás mulheres e o trabalho... Ele nunca fora fiel á mãe de Sesshomaru, mas quando conheceu Izayoi tudo mudou...

O homem havia encontrado sua 'alma-gêmea' como os dois falavam... Mas a verdade é que Izayoi era a numero 2... Até engravidar e a mãe de Sesshomaru ser dispensada...

Na verdade sua mãe nunca fora muito boa com ele, afinal trocou o filho por dinheiro... Hoje está casada com um velho rico e nem mesmo enxerga seu próprio filho na multidão...

- E se eu tiver ido? Isso não é assunto seu, Inuyasha! – Sesshomaru começou a ficar realmente muito irritado... Estava com tantos pensamentos e sentimentos presos que acabaria descontando tudo no irmão se a conversa não terminasse ali...

- Sesshomaru, o que aconteceu? – Inuyasha pareceu pálido, um pensamento pervertido passou por sua mente... Será que seu irmão tinha finalmente perdido a cabeça por causa de uma garota?

- Felizmente, para você, nada! – Sesshomaru respondeu, afundando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira...

- Como assim?? Pode ir explicando isso!! – Se Sesshomaru não estivesse tão aborrecido teria falado algo sarcástico sobre a cara perplexa do irmão...

- Ela me chutou para fora da casa dela... Feliz? – O mais velho levantou e, batendo os pés, foi para seu quarto...

- Mas... "Ele mesmo foi quem provocou tudo isso..." – Inuyasha pensou... Por algum motivo muito bizarro estava começando a simpatizar com a relação entre Sesshomaru e Rin... Quando estavam juntos ela estava sempre nervosa e envergonhada e ele estava sempre tão... Relaxado e verdadeiro... Aqueles dois... Tem um tipo de relação incomum... – Credo... Isso está até parecendo mangá da Ai Yazawa(1)!

A noite de Rin e Sesshomaru fora péssima... Ambos tiveram sonhos um tanto quanto estranhos e acabavam acordando de uma em uma hora...

Sesshomaru sonhava alguma coisa trágica que envolvia Rin... Não se lembrava o que... E Rin... Bom... Ela sonhava que era jogada á leões com cara de Sesshomaru e quem a jogava eram seus próprios amigos...

- Aaaaaargh... – Ela revirou-se na cama... Não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum... Estava preocupada de mais para isso... Tinha que escolher as músicas, pensar na desculpa que ia usar para dispensar Sesshomaru de vez... E tinha mais uma coisa... O que era mesmo??

Kohaku! Ele estava bravo com ela por algum motivo desconhecido pela mesma... Sabia que o amigo era estranho, mas...

Se lembrou da definição que usou para explicar o porquê de não namorar com Kohaku...

"Ele é como um melhor amigo gay... Só que ele é hetero!"

Via o Kohaku como um grande amigo, quase um irmão... Mas só! Não entendia por que Sango e Kagome a empurravam para todo o rapaz que aparecia na vida dela...

- "Que grandes amigas o que?" – Rin pensou brava, abriu um pacote de marshmallows sabor pudim e começou a comer...(Fazem parte do kit de emergências de Rin) – "Elas só estão tentando me maltratar!"

Nada daquilo era verdade... Ela só queria se justificar de novo... Justificar o porquê de estar se sentindo tão traída...

- Hmmmm... – Ela mordeu o doce com vontade... E acidentalmente olhou para o canto aonde ele quase a havia beijado...

"_E esse homem não pode ser alguém sujo como eu, não é??"_

Não se importava... Não ligava se ele era o homem mais sujo e desprezível deste mundo... Ainda o amava, tinha certeza disso... Só tinha certeza disso...

"_Ele é do tipo que gosta de brincar... E quando se cansa... Larga a garota e parte para outra..."_

Não queria ser mais um brinquedinho dele... Por isso ia se afastar dele, de qualquer jeito... Por que sabia que ele não a veria diferente... Era só mais uma garota, só mais um brinquedo...

Respirou fundo e afundou a cabeça violentamente no travesseiro... A pouca luz, que passava pelos vãos da janela, iluminava o quarto...

Seus pôsteres de Nana, de Elfen Lied(2), de L'ArcenCiel(3) e do Kuran de Vampire Knight(4)... Observava á todos com calma... Então fechou os olhos e aos poucos foi relaxando... Era tão gostoso ficar deitada...

- Nhaaaammmm... – Ela sorriu e se esticou, virando para o lado direito logo em seguida e dormindo...

- Rin-chan... – Ela ouviu alguém chamar seu nome... – Riiiin-chaaaan!!

-"Que saco!" – Rin pensou virando para o outro lado e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro...

- RIIIIIN!! – Kikyou falou bem alto e puxou as cobertas da irmã, que se encolheu por causa do frio... – Acorde! Daqui a pouco o Kohaku vai chegar!

- Nee-sama... Está fazendo o que aqui em casa??

- Eu moro aqui... Sabe?? – Uma vontade inexplicável de bater em sua irmãzinha passou pela cabeça de Kikyou...

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Nee-san... Por que não foi trabalhar ainda?? – A voz de Rin foi abafada pelo travesseiro...

- Estão com um problema na firma... Um cracker invadiu o sistema e metade do pessoal foi liberado por causa da bagunça... – Kikyou suspirou cansada... – Estão fazendo uma investigação para saber se foi alguém de dentro...

- Hmm... – Rin se mexeu um pouco, tentando voltar á dormir...

- E você vai para a escola! – Kikyou falou, tentando puxar Rin pra fora da cama... – Você tem que ajudar no festival!! – A irmã mais velha estava muito animada... Já Rin... Queria se enfiar em um buraco e nunca mais sair de lá!

- Nee-sama... Acho que estou doente... Posso ficar em casa?? – Rin falou manhosa...

- Não mesmo!! – Kikyou pareceu irritada... – Tenho que arrumar uma papelada e volto no horário do seu retorno para casa... Agora sai daí e vai se trocar!

- Crápula! – Rin falou desgostosa, tirando o travesseiro da cara...

- R-Rin-chan... O que é isso?? – Kikyou segurou o rosto da irmã, estava cheio de manchinhas vermelhas... – **Varicela**!

- O QUE?? – Rin se levantou correndo e entrou no banheiro... Sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça... – Mas... O que...? Quando...??

Se lembrou do dia em que conheceu Sesshomaru... Voltou até o momento em que estava comprando pudim numa loja perto de casa...

"_- Oka-san... Meu braço tá coçando!! – Um menininho falou e começou a se coçar todo..._

_- Deve ter sido algum inseto, não se preocupe que a mamãe vai passar um remedinho nisso, tá?? – A mãe olha para as manchas vermelhas nos braços do filho... – Essa não... Filho... Vamos para casa!_

_Rin viu a mulher arrastar o filho para fora da loja e saírem de carro em direção á rua..._

"_Gente doida!" – Rin pensou naquele momento..._

Voltando ao presente...

- ARGH! PIRRALHO MALDITOOOOO!! – Ela se coçou com raiva... – Tinha que me passar catapora?!

- Rin-chan... Pare de gritar... Agora é só você... – Pegou as mãos de Rin e colocou luvas – Parar de se coçar, com esses dedinhos sujos, e descansar que vai melhorar rapidinho! Volte pra cama agora!

E Rin, ainda se coçando com as luvas, foi para a cama...

- Fique aí, certo?Vou comprar um remédio para isso! – Kikyou falou olhando beeem para Rin... – Agora durma, viu??

- H-Hai! – A irmã mais velha era assustadora quando ficava preocupada... Rin se aconchegou na cama e ficou olhando Kikyou com cara de "Sou uma boa menina, vou ficar comportada!"

- Volto logo! – Kikyou saiu do quarto, suspirando logo em seguida... Colocou um recado na porta, para Kohaku, e foi em busca do remédio...

Rin se sentiu cansada... Ficar doente era uma droga, mas, pelo menos, não ia ter que ver o Sesshomaru...

Desmaiou, literalmente, os poucos raios de sol a incomodavam um pouco, mas estava bem quentinho ficar ali...

Kohaku passou na frente da casa de Rin, gemeu ao ver de longe aquele papelzinho pendurado na porta... Mas tudo que achou foi um recado, muito educado, de Kikyou...

"_Kohaku,_

_Rin está com catapora e terá que ficar de cama durante algum tempo..._

_Desculpe pelo transtorno!_

_Grata,_

_Kikyou"_

"Rin..."- Ele olhou para uma janela da casa, estava preocupado agora... Tinha tratado Rin mal ontem e hoje ela aparece doente? – "Ótimo, agora me sinto culpado!"

Foi para a escola bufando... Chegando na sala encontrou uma Sango nervosa, uma Kagome envergonhada, um Inuyasha irritado e um Miroku hentai... Ou seja, nenhuma novidade!

Avisou que Rin estava doente e teve como resposta um:

- Hmmm... Está tentando fugir do encontro! – Sango foi a primeira á tirar a legitimidade da doença...

- M-Mas... Sango-chan... Se ela está com catapora deve ser sério... – Kagome começou... – Meu irmãozinho só mostrou sinais de catapora depois de 2 ou 3 dias do contágio...

- Falando desse jeito até dá a entender que a Rin é uma santa e que não faria isso... – Sango falou irritada...

Os outros pararam e pensaram um pouco... Definitivamente...

- Rin não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas... – Os outros quatro falaram... Inuyasha, apesar de não conhecer a garota direito, já tinha notado que ela era inocente de mais para um plano desses...

- E Kikyou-sama não a deixaria faltar por nada... – Kohaku falou sério... Se lembrava de quando Rin fingia estar doente para assisti anime e a onee-sama dela a arrastava escadaria a baixo... – Ela deixaria a Rin morrendo aqui na sala...

- "Que cruel..." – Foi o pensamento dos outros...

- Vamos visitá-la então? Depois das aulas? – Kagome perguntou animada... – Podemos levar pudim para ela!!

- Certo!! – Todos concordaram...

- Você não vai, Miroku! – Sango o olhou, irritada...

- Porque Sango-sama?? – Miroku agarrou o braço dela, aproveitando e fazendo "Fom Fom" em um lugar que não deveria...

- HENTAAAAAAI!! – E lá foi Miroku voando do fundo da sala até aterrissar em sua mesa...

- Ela me ama... Ai... – Miroku sorria como um bobo, com a cara na madeira dura...

A expressão de Sesshomaru, quando soube da doença dela, foi hilária... Na opinião da Sango...

- 'Era de se esperar que ficasse doente!' – Sango imitou Sesshomaru ao falar... Deixando-o ainda mais irritado quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha... – Sesshomaru-sama... Achei que teria um treco por que sua 'donzela' não está aqui...

- Não sou sentimental assim... – Ele começou, tentando intimidá-la com o olhar, sem muito sucesso... Infelizmente...

- Achei que faria uma cena do tipo: "Rin, irei ficar ao seu lado até que melhore!" – Sango deixou a voz grave, enquanto puxava Kagome para fora da mesa e fazendo aquela cena yuri... DE NOVO!

- Oh... Sesshomaru-sama! – Kagome entrou na brincadeira, imitando a voz de Rin...

Todos, com exceção de Sesshomaru, começaram a rir desvairadamente...

- Terminou?? – Ele perguntou olhando-a com frieza...

- Desencana, Sesshomaru-sama... – Sango falou tranqüila... – Desculpe, mas é divertido rir da sua cara séria...

- Eu falo isso para ele desde que me entendo por gente! –Inuyasha falou satisfeito...

- Inuyasha, se vangloriar de algo que aconteceu á cerca de 1 ou 2 minutos não lhe dá crédito... – Sesshomaru falou com simplicidade...

Nova onda de risadas...

- Calado, Sesshomaru!! – Inuyasha se irritou...

- Você que deveria ficar calado... É o mais barulhento aqui... – Sesshomaru tomou um gole de suco, parecia extremamente calmo...

- Ora seu... – Inuyasha já estava com um pé em cima da mesa e estava pronto para atacar Sesshomaru, quando se deu conta de que Kagome o olhava curiosamente...

- Se não parar de criancice, irei contar á eles sobre a saga dos tênis... – Sesshomaru o olhou de maneira quase demoníaca...

- Ah não... – Inuyasha desistiu e gemeu... – Essa história não...

- Que história? Que história? – Sango, Miroku e Kohaku pareciam interessadíssimos naquela briga...

- Não ouse! – Inuyasha começou...

- Já que está tentando me ameaçar... Irei contar... – Sesshomaru pareceu se sentir vitorioso...

- Eba! Eba! – Os outros quatro se animaram...

- Até tu, Kagome? – Inuyasha pareceu chocado...

- É que parece uma história interessante...

- Era uma manhã de natal, tínhamos acabado de abrir nossos presentes... – Sesshomaru começou a narrar a história...

"Na época estávamos passando as férias em Nova York, estava bastante frio... Inuyasha tinha 6 anos na época e eu tinha 7..."

- E esse idiota do meu irmão me enganou! – Inuyasha pareceu emburrado...

- Deixe-me narrar a história sim? – Sesshomaru o olhou, irritado pela interrupção... – Continuando...

"Estávamos hospedados em um hotel, mais precisamente no 25º andar do prédio"

- 27º! – Inuyasha falou...

- 25º! – Sesshomaru permaneceu calmo...

- 27º! O do 25º foi da vez em que eu explodi a privada do banheiro dos funcioná... – Parou ao perceber que tinha falado besteira...

- Está certo, irmãozinho... Foi o 27º andar... – Sesshomaru quase sorriu depois da declaração de culpa por parte de Inuyasha...

"Estávamos no 27º andar do prédio, Inuyasha, bobo como sempre, estava tentando me irritar..."

_-Sesshomaru... O que é isso, hein? – Inuyasha olhava para uma coleção de livros sobre música que Sesshomaru ganhou..._

_- Uma coisa que você não vai usar nunca... – Sesshomaru falou irritado... Seu irmão tinha 6 anos, mas a mentalidade era de 2..._

_- Mas o que é, Sesshy?? – Inuyasha o alfinetou..._

_- Se continuar me chamando assim não te conto uma coisa muito legal para se fazer com os seus tênis novos... – Sesshomaru apontou para o par de Nike's que Inuyasha ganhou..._

_- O que?? Diz Sesshomaru!! DIIIIIZ!! – Inuyasha tinha uma vozinha meio irritante na época e Sesshomaru acabou não resistindo..._

_- Vai dizer que não sabia... Que se você jogar um par de tênis novos pela janela de um lugar bem alto eles batem no chão e voltam?_

_E como qualquer criança, Inuyasha se maravilhou com a idéia de que se jogasse algo pela janela essa coisa iria voltar para suas mãos..._

- O que aconteceu depois?? – Sango perguntou, interessada...

- Esse estúpido deu ouvidos á mim e jogou pela janela... – Sesshomaru coçou a testa de maneira pensativa... – Acertou a porta de um táxi, fazendo uma pobre velhinha ter um infarto na porta do hotel...

- Fiquei um mês de castigo por sua culpa... – Inuyasha falou irritado...

- Ainda me lembro dos gritos de Izayoi e do nosso pai naquela noite... – Sesshomaru parecia tocado com a recordação...

- E Sesshomaru-sama não ficou de castigo?? – Kagome olhou surpresa...

- Eu tinha um álibi... – Sesshomaru falou calmamente... – Fiquei do lado de Izayoi o dia todo, só me afastei para ir no quarto guardar os livros, falei aquilo para Inuyasha e voltei para a sala...

- E ela nem desconfiou?? – Kagome parecia chocada com o fato...

- Não... Ela estava mais preocupada em resgatar a velhinha... –Inuyasha pareceu chateado...

Miroku, Sango e Kohaku já se seguravam na mesa de tanto rir...

- "Joga que volta!" Inuyasha, não creio que caiu numa dessas!! – Miroku se matava de rir...

- E-Eu era pequeno, tá?? – Inuyasha pareceu constrangido...

- Hmm... O Inuyasha quando criança... – Kagome falou sem pensar... – Devia ser muito kawaii... – E sorriu...

Os outros três começaram a rir mais ainda quando Inuyasha ficou vermelho de vergonha...

Acabaram por combinar em ir para a casa de Rin depois da aula... Kohaku, como todo bom amigo, quase esfaqueou o grupo com uma faca de rocambole (Hmm... Rocambole Pulman... 0) por causa da idéia... Mas acabou aceitando e correndo para ligar e avisar Rin sobre a visita...

- _Hmmm... Alô?? –_ A voz preguiçosa dela soou do outro lado da linha

- Rin-chan?? Acorda! Você tem que esconder seus pôsteres e coisas de anime que estão no seu quarto... – Kohaku falou preocupado...

- _Hmm... Por quê??_ – Ela ainda estava dormindo, com toda a certeza...

- Rin... O pessoal vai passar na sua casa depois da aula... Porque você está doente! Deu para entender?? – Ele falou pausadamente... E esperou por alguma reação...

- _HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ??_ – E foi exatamente a reação que ele esperava por parte dela... – _SÓ AGORA QUE VOCÊ ME AVISA??_

- Só agora que eu fiquei sabendo! – Ele falou chateado...

- _Desculpas, desculpas... Tenho que arrumar esse lugar!Tchau!_ – Ela desligou...

- Melho... Ras... – Ela tinha desligado... Que menina desesperada que ela é!

- ARGH!! – Ela se coçava com aquela maldita luva e tirava delicadamente os pôsteres da parede... – Acho que o do L'ArcenCiel não tem problema... Eles são estilosos mesmo...

Teve que tirar os mangás de todo o canto da casa e jogou, adivinhem onde? No quarto da irmã mais velha!

- "Kikyou vai me crucificar em praça pública depois disso, mas... Fazer o que??" – Rin pensou desgostosa... Sua vida estava um inferno!

Depois de arrumar tudo no quarto de Kikyou, Rin resolveu descer... Viu Kikyou fazendo o almoço...

- Ohayou, dorminhoca! – Kikyou sorriu para Rin...

- Nee-sama... – Rin fez cara de criancinha doente... – Se eu contar uma coisa você vai ficar brava??

- Rin... – Kikyou fez uma pausa dramática... Será que sua irmãzinha... – Não me diga que está grávida!

- N-NÃO! – Rin pareceu chocada... – D-Da onde tirou uma idéia dessas?! – Rin pareceu assustada...

- Ainda bem... – Kikyou relaxou... – Se não for isso... Não vou ficar nem um pouco brava...

- Jura?

- Juro!

- Fiz seu quarto de esconderijo para minhas coisas de anime e mangá! – Rin se encolheu, esperando a explosão...

- Você vai tirar aquilo de lá depois, nee?? – Kikyou pareceu um pouco brava...

- H-Hai...

- E vai me explicar o porquê de ter colocado as coisas lá, nee?? – Kikyou pareceu levemente mais calma...

- H-Hai...

- Então tudo bem...

O queixo de Rin quase foi parar no joelho... Kikyou não era exatamente a criatura mais compreensiva do mundo... Era uma ótima irmã e mãe substituta... Mas não era do tipo que você iria querer encontrar em um beco escuro...

- Hahahaha... Vou... Vou voltar para o quarto! – Rin anunciou rindo e saindo de fininho...

- Espere, Rin-chan... – Kikyou tirou o avental... – Esqueci de comprar os ovos... Você pode ficar de olho nas panelas para mim?

- Ah... Claro!! – Rin se coçou com aquelas malditas luvas... Estava pensando em, assim que Kikyou saísse de casa, se coçar com o ralador de queijo...

- Certo... Volto logo! – Kikyou colocou o avental em cima da mesa e foi em direção á porta – E fique bem longe do ralador de queijo, da quina de mesas e nem pense em se coçar na parede!

- H-Hai... – Como é que ela adivinha esses pensamentos de Rin?Só Kami-sama sabe! – Vou me comportar!

- Bom mesmo! – Fez cara de mãe dando bronca e foi para o mercado...

Rin olhou para as panelas, abaixou o fogo e subiu...

- Trocar de roupa!Trocar de roupa! – Coçou um pouco as costas com a luva... – E colocar fogo nessa droga de luva! Não tá ajudando nada!!

Ficou emburrada, aquela luva térmica não coçava direito... Tinha que arranjar coisa melhor, urgente!

Colocou uma blusa com o desenho de um pudim, presente de Kikyou, e uma saia de pregas preta...

- Certo... Agora vou arrumar algo descente para me coçar! – Ela falou feliz da vida, passou na frente do banheiro e... Aparentemente alguém lá em cima ouviu suas preces...

- Uma luva com esponja natural!! – Alguém já tentou se coçar com aquilo? Bom... Não é uma boa idéia, mas acham mesmo que Rin estava se importando com o que ia acontecer depois? – Huhuhu... Tchau, luva de cozinha! – Jogou a luva num canto... – Olá, luva com esponja!!

Kikyou ia enfartar quando visse Rin se coçando com aquela luva novinha... Mas quem ia enfartar era a Kikyou mesmo e no momento ela estava mais preocupada em se coçar...

Coçou um pouco... Kami-sama! Como aquilo era bom!!

- Uaaaah... – Ela sorriu como uma criança que fez arte e estava aproveitando o momento crucial de sua maldade...

Ouviu a campainha...

- Iiiik... – Gelou ao pensar que Kikyou havia voltado... – J-Já vou!! – Escondeu a luva em baixo da pia e saiu correndo para o andar de baixo...

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com os amigos... Até tinha esquecido da visita deles...

- RIN-CHAN!! – Sango e Kagome se jogaram em cima dela...

Rin deu um passo para o lado, fazendo as duas caírem no chão...

- Por que fez isso?? – Sango perguntou irritada...

- Não é uma boa idéia vocês me abraçarem nesse estado... – Ela apontou paras as manchas...

- Ah... Gommen! – As duas riram sem graça...

- Podem entr- - Parou ao ver Sesshomaru parado ao lado de Inuyasha, Miroku e Kohaku... Puxou os 3 para dentro e fechou a porta na cara de Sesshomaru...

- É esse o jeito que ela diz 'oi'? – Inuyasha apontou para Rin, que tentava desesperadamente fechar a porta...

- Garota, você não é nada educada! – Sesshomaru apareceu ao lado de Kagome, sua expressão não era das melhores...

- C-Como você... – Ela largou as chaves...

- A janela está aberta... – Ele falou com simplicidade... Com uma veia saltando no lado esquerdo da testa...

- Anh... Que cheiro é esse? – Kagome tentou mudar de assunto, mas levemente preocupada com o cheiro de queimado...

- ARGH!! KIKYOU-NEE-SAN VAI ME MATAR!! – Rin saiu correndo em direção á cozinha... Teve sorte em conseguir desligar aquilo antes que queimasse completamente... – O cozido de peixe está salvo! – Ela fez um movimento de juiz de beisebol quando o jogador chega á ultima base...

As pessoas na entrada da cozinha só observavam Rin correr de um lado para o outro para salvar a comida...

- Ri-Rin-chan... – Kagome sorriu forçadamente... O que a amiga tinha hoje? Estava doente e ainda corria de um lado para o outro feito uma louca...

- Você... – Sesshomaru começou, chamando a atenção de todos – Deveria estar descansando...

- Tenho mais o que fazer! – Ela bateu o pé e saiu arrastando os amigos para a sala, deixando Sesshomaru falando sozinho...

- Garota... – Ele falou em tom perigoso... – Devia estar repousando!

- Ah... Desculpe, mamãe, mas a minha onee-sama não está aqui para cuidar da casa... Quer fazer isso por mim? – É... Ela estava impossível hoje... Isso era fato...

- Ri-Rin-chan... – Sango tento intervir naquela briga... Os rapazes e Kagome só ficavam olhando com expressão de chocados...

- Se a garotinha soubesse se cuidar sozinha, eu não teria que me preocupar! – Sesshomaru falou firmemente...

- Então não se preocupe tanto! Minha vida não é problema seu! – Ela rebateu quase jogando um vaso de flores, que foi prontamente retirado de seu lado por Miroku, em Sesshomaru...

- Seu bem-estar **É** problema meu! – Sesshomaru falou, bravo de mais para pensar direito...

Os olhos de Sango e Kagome brilharam... Aquilo era quase uma declaração! Kohaku limitou-se a encarar Sesshomaru com raiva...

- Bom... Ótimo! Então jogue seu tempo fora se preocupando com alguém que nem liga para o seu sentimentalismo barato! – Ela se virou... Ignorando-o novamente...

- OUTCH! – Inuyasha e Miroku colocaram a mão na frente do rosto... Aquilo devia ter doído mais do que um tapa...

- Garota... – Ele falou de maneira amedrontadora... – Não ouse falar que minha preocupação com você é sentimentalismo barato!

- Sinto muito, já falei! – Ela sorriu de lado, meio malignamente...

O que aconteceu a seguir deixou todos de boca aberta... Sesshomaru pegou Rin e a colocou sobre o ombro esquerdo como se fosse um saco de batatas...

- E-EI! – Ela se debateu – Me solte!

- Se eu te soltar você vai cair de cara no chão... – Ele falou... –Não vão querer conhecer o quarto de Rin? – Ele perguntou aos outros...

Ninguém falou nada, simplesmente seguiram o chefe até o segundo andar... Ouvindo os xingamentos de Rin...

- Me coloque no chão, seu maldito!Troglodita! Imbecil! Tarado!! – Ela batia no ombro dele... Sem surtir muito efeito...

- Chega de bancar a criança, Rin! – Ele falou sério...

- Sesshomaru-sama... Vai chupar merda pra ver se vira brigadeiro! – Ela tentou se soltar de novo...

Depois dessa frase... Miroku, Inuyasha e Sango não agüentaram... Começaram a rir desvairadamente...

- HUHAUHAUAHAU... Es... Huhauahuaha... Essa foi boa!! – Miroku caiu no chão rindo como um maníaco...

- Huhauhauahua... Rin-chan é tão criativa!! – Sango também ria...

Kagome e Kohaku seguraram heroicamente a vontade de rir... Mas foi impossível quando Sesshomaru fez um som parecido com de um gato engasgando...

As cinco pessoas ali presentes riam de se dobrar e ajoelhar no chão...

- Viu o que fez? – Sesshomaru ficou mais emburrado que o comum...

- O que?? Mandar você comer mer... – Ela foi parada por um balanço de Sesshomaru, ele começou a chacoalhá-la sem piedade nenhuma... Isso com ela em seus ombros... – Pa-Paraaaaa!!

Ela gritou desesperada com medo de cair de cima do ombro dele... A altura podia machucá-la de verdade, afinal Sesshomaru era bem alto!

- É-É assim que cuida do meu bem-estar?! – Ela se agarrou ainda mais na roupa dele...

- Você disse que não liga... – Ele ergueu aquela maldita sobrancelha... Deixando-a irritada...

- Mou! – Ela esticou o braço e segurou a cabeça de Sesshomaru, quase conseguindo fazer uma chave de braço...

Os outros riam enquanto olhavam os dois tentando se matar... Rin tentando imobilizar Sesshomaru e o mesmo fingindo que a atiraria no chão se não parasse...

- Garota, como você é irritante! – Ele falou, bravo...

- E você é um inconveniente! – Ela enfatizou o 'é' e tentou se soltar de novo...

- Calada! – O tom de voz a assustou desta vez... Ele parecia bem bravo... De verdade!

Rin se calou chamando a atenção de todos, chegaram á porta do quarto quando Rin começou a tentar se soltar...

- O que foi agora? – Ele perguntou friamente...

- É que... – Ela parecia envergonhada... Os amigos ainda seguravam a vontade de rir novamente... – Eu queria comer pudim... – Ela virou o rosto, tentando não encarar os amigos... Sesshomaru continuou segurando-a e a levou para dentro do quarto...

Quando a colocou 'sã e salva' (Claro que isso era somente uma metáfora, a garota estava o caos, o cabelo tinha sido despenteado e a roupa estava amassada graças á 'brincadeirinha' inocente de Sesshomaru...) em seu quarto ele voltou á porta...

- Deite-se e fique repousando... – Ele praticamente ordenou isso e saiu, sem nem dar chance de Rin reclamar...

- Mou! – Ela bufou, vermelha de raiva e de vergonha, quando ouviu os passos dele na escada...

Sango e Kagome se entreolharam...

- Que fofo, nee?? Sesshomaru-sama carregando a Rin! – Kagome falou suspirando...

- É... Como um pedreiro carrega um saco de cimento! – Rin falou desgostosa, fazendo Inuyasha e Miroku rirem, Kohaku só tentava ignorar as coisas que presenciara...

- Anh... Mas foi tão meigo, ele praticamente se declarou para você!! – Sango disse, sonhadora – Eu bem que gostaria que um homem desses me pegasse no coooool... – Sango sentiu seus pés saírem do chão, levando um tremendo susto ao sentiu os braços de Miroku em suas costas e em suas pernas...

- Por que não disse logo, Sangozinha... Eu já teria feito isso antes! Temos que treinar para o nosso casamento!! – Miroku sorriu radiante...

- Mi-Miroku... – Sango ficou vermelha... Casamento... Será que ele estava tomando jeito? Esse foi seu pensamento, até sentir a mãozinha safada daquele pervertido ir para aonde não devia... – HENTAAAAAI!!

Resultado: Uma Sango fula da vida, uma Rin com cara de quem ia pular no pescoço do primeiro que falasse com ela, uma Kagome chocada, um Kohaku cansado, um Inuyasha histérico rindo do amigo e um Miroku jogado no chão com uma tremenda marca de tapa na cara...

- Anh... Nee... Rin-chan... – Kagome tentou puxar assunto... – Mas foi tão meigo da parte dele... Não sabia que Sesshomaru-sama é tão romântico!

- Sim... – Rin falou encarando o nada... – Tão romântico que até faz as velhinhas do ponto de ônibus suspirarem... Fala sério, Kagome! No dia que o Sesshomaru for romântico eu mudo meu nome!

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam de novo... Não iam perder esse deixa por nada desse mundo...

- Tá bem, Yume-chan! – Kagome sorriu...

- Já que é assim então a gente te chama de outro jeito, Yume-chan! Quem sabe assim você se manca! – Sango riu...

- Yu-Yume?? – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha... Que 'hell' era aquele?

- Prefere outro nome? A gente ajuda! – Kagome sorriu mais ainda...

- Que tal Sakuya? – Sango continuou rindo

- Kiyone! – Inuyasha falou, entrando na brincadeira.

- Des'ree(5) – Miroku falou...

- Miroku... Que nominho mais... – Sango fez uma careta...

- Isso, pra mim é nome de cantora de boteco! – Inuyasha falou...

- Que tal Hachiko(6)?? – Kohaku sorriu de maneira ameaçadora...

- "Ah não! Ele não vai usar o apelido da Nana contra mim!!" – Rin pensou desesperada...

- Isso não é nome de cachorro?? – Kagome franze a testa... Hachi? Quem diabos quer um nome desses??

- Eu gostei! – Inuyasha falou rindo... Se lembrava vagamente desse nome de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava da onde...

- Eu também... – Miroku andou até Rin e afagou a cabeça da menina... – Boa menina, Hachi! Titio Miroku te ama, viu?? – Falou com voz de 'dono que ama de mais o cachorro', aquela vozinha infantil que todo mundo usa com o cachorro ou gato...

- Se fizer isso de novo, Hoshi... Vai perder o braço! – Sesshomaru falou á porta, fazendo Miroku se afastar de Rin...

- Cala a boca aí, gente... O assunto chegou! – Sango falou, rindo muito...

Sesshomaru entregou um pudim caseiro e uma colher para Rin... Percebendo que os olhos dela brilhavam...

- Isso é... – A menina pegou o pudim, quase morrendo de felicidade... – O pudim caseiro da Kikyou-nee-sama!! – Ela tirou o plástico de cima do pudim e deu uma colherada com vontade...

- Por falar na Kikyou... Cadê ela? – Kohaku perguntou, sentindo a falta da irmã mais velha de Rin...

- Foi no mercado! – Rin sorriu, o rosto um pouco sujo de pudim... – Ela deve voltar daqui a pouco!

Enquanto isso... No mercadinho da esquina, aonde Kikyou comprava ovos...

- Que demora! – Ela batia o pé impacientemente, estava naquela fila á 20 minutos! Que diabos estava acontecendo lá na frente??

Estava ficando preocupada com Rin... A mais nova devia ter esquecido as panelas no fogo e nem se deu conta... A casa já devia estar em chamas nesse momento...

- Argh... – Ela bateu o pé com mais força... Olhou para a frente da fila, aonde viu uma velhinha muito simpática tirando moedinhas de 100 yens da bolsinha... – Kami-sama, diz que ela não vai pagar com dinheiro trocado!!

Bom... Explicando o que acontecia lá na frente, a velhinha havia feito uma compra de 17000 yens(Algo por volta de 290 reais) e estava pagando com moedinhas de 100 yens (O que equivale á 1 real e 80 centavos, mais ou menos...), ou seja, isso ia demorar... E muito!

Voltando á menina doente...

- Pudiiiim!! – Ela sorriu, nem mesmo a presença de Sesshomaru estragaria aquele momento...

- Realmente... Rin-chan devia se chamar Hachiko-chan! – Sango gargalhou... A amiga parecia um cachorrinho faminto comendo pudim...

- Como? – Sesshomaru levantou uma sobrancelha... Hachiko? Não daria esse nome nem para seu cachorro...

- Ah... É que Rin-chan vai mudar de nome! – Kagome falou, completamente inocente...

- Por quê? – Sesshomaru perguntou... Aquela menina era louca? Mudar de nome? Que absurdo!

- Não é nada que seja da sua conta, Sesshomaru! – Rin falou com frieza, olhando para Kagome com uma raiva tremenda... Ia dar o troco pela vez do banheiro... – É só mais um devaneio da Kagome... Ela deve ter esquecido de tomar a cartela de prozac(7) hoje!

Kagome ia pular no pescoço de Rin... Se não tivesse se segurado para não fazê-lo! Onde já se viu? Chamá-la de depressivo-narcótica? Mas isso ia ter volta... Ah se ia!

- É verdade... Tenho que ir pra casa, se não começo a ficar meio psicopata... Depressão me deixa assim... – Kagome falou, sendo observada pelos amigos, que estavam mais do que chocados com a revelação... – Sango, Kohaku, Miroku... Vamos indo... Se eu tiver umas convulsões ou um ataque tem um calmante na minha bolsa...

- Ei! E eu?? – Inuyasha perguntou, meio preocupado em ficar de vela ali...

- Você não quer ficar com seu irmão aqui? Não podemos deixar Rin-chan sozinha! – Kagome quase riu da cara de Rin... A garota compreendia o plano da amiga...

- Claro que não! Acha que eu ia querer ficar do lado 'desse aí'? – Inuyasha apontou para a cara de Sesshomaru...

- Huhuhu... Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Depois diz que eu sou tarado... – Miroku sorriu meio abobalhado – Dispensa o irmão para ficar ao lado de belas damas, eu sei como é...

- Miroku... – Sango começou...

- O que foi? Sangozinha? – Miroku sorria como um tonto, olhando para o nada...

- Primeiro... Você não tem irmãos... – Inuyasha começou bravo...

- Segundo... Acho bom você tirar essa sua mão safada de mim... – Kagome falou irritada

- E terceiro... VÁ CHAMAR A SENHORA SUA MÃE DE 'SANGOZINHA'!! – Sango o bateu em Miroku, mas bateu tanto que pareceu que todos no quarto tinham espancado-o com porretes de metal... (o.o)

- Vamos logo! – Kagome puxou Kohaku pela blusa, Inuyasha saiu arrastando Miroku e Sango bateu o pé e fechou a porta, deixando Rin e Sesshomaru sozinhos...

- "Es-Espereeeeem!! Não me deixem sozinha com esse maníaco-psicopata-ninfomaníaco!" – Rin pensou desesperada, quase levantando para implorar aos amigos que ficassem...

- Como está se sentindo? – Ele perguntou, tirando a garota de seus devaneios...

- Bem... "Mas estaria melhor se você se afastasse de mim!"- Ela completou mentalmente, percebendo que ele estava próximo de mais dela...

- Não tem febre... – Ele constatou, colocando a mão sobre a testa de Rin... – É um bom sinal... Você deve melhorar logo... – Ele olhou para ela, com uma vontade imensa de rir da menina que se coçava usando o cobertor... – Bem a tempo do encontro...

Rin o encarou, ele não podia estar falando sério! Ela doente, de cama, com uma coceira dos infernos e ele pensando no maldito encontro?!

- Não teria tanta certeza... – Ela falou estreitando os olhos... – Vou ficar de cama no domingo também! Vou fazer questão de ficar no sereno e no frio só para pegar uma gripe no dia!

- Não devia brincar com esse tipo de coisa... – Ele a encarou profundamente, por um longo tempo... Rin percebeu que ele estava realmente preocupado...

- A vida é minha, eu falo o que eu quiser! – Ela virou o rosto para a parede, quebrando o contato visual...

- Saiba que, se ficar doente nesse dia, eu irei vir aqui e lhe farei companhia durante o dia todo! – Sesshomaru suspirou cansado, o único jeito de fazê-la concordar seria jogando baixo...

- Hã? – Ela o olhou surpresa... Sesshomaru, na sua casa... Com Kikyou por perto? Kami-sama... Seria um caos completo... Um verdadeiro apocalipse... Conseguia ouvir sua irmã cantando musicas de amor pelos cantos e falando o quão bonito Sesshomaru é... – Isso não! – Ela gemeu...

- Ótimo, então você vai no domingo? – Ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta...

- Sim... Desde que você saia AGORA da minha casa... – Ela apontou para a porta... Estava irritada em ter que concordar... A ultima coisa que queria era que Sesshomaru encontrasse com Kikyou...

- Certo... – Ele se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe a testa, um movimento simples, que fez Rin ficar muito vermelha... – Espero que melhore logo...

Ele fez menção de sair do quarto...

- Mas acho que virei te visitar amanhã... – Sesshomaru viu a cara de incrédula da garota... – Mas vou fazer com que os outros não venham para sua casa... Pode colocar de volta os pôsteres de anime e os mangás de volta ás prateleiras... Seu quarto não fica completo sem eles...

Ele se virou e foi embora, deixando Rin estarrecida... Agora ele ia taxá-la de Otaku-comedora-de-pudim!

- Kami-sama... Me dê paciência... Mas não me dê forças ou vou tirar o couro do Sesshomaru com os dentes! – Ela afundou na cama... Esquecendo completamente do atraso da irmã...

Enquanto isso na rua...

- Finalmente... Quase tive que passar o meu cartão de crédito para que aquela velhinha fosse logo embora! – Kikyou bufou... Depois de uma longa, longa espera... Finalmente estava voltando para casa...

Passou por um rapaz muito bonito no caminho...

- "Um host?" – Ela pensou, se repreendendo logo depois... Estava começando a parecer sua irmãzinha doida... – "Esse perfume..."

Ao perceber que ele tinha vindo da direção de sua casa as coisas começaram a se encaixar...

"_- Tudo culpa daquele maldito Host!_

_- Que Host??_

_- O maldito que me assustou e me fez largar o pudim na praça!"_

"_Sentira um cheiro de perfume masculino quando Rin passou por ela"_

- Será que... – Kikyou olhou o garoto se afastar... Usava o uniforme do colégio de Rin, o perfume, a aparência... Será possível que sua irmãzinha esteja...??

(continua??)

Notas: (1) - Ai Yazawa – Criadora de Paradise Kiss e Nana, sempre desenvolve personagens carismáticos que tem os mais excêntricos tipos de relacionamento... Alguns de amor e ódio, outros de um amor incondicional-homossexual ou até coberto com uma máscara de inocência...

(2) – Elfen Lied – Anime que conta a história de uma evolução genética, sua protagonista (Nyu/Lucy) é uma das 'criaturas' (Diclonius) e não sente amor pelas pessoas, vive somente para matar... Até que foge do lugar aonde é mantida como prisioneira e perde a memória, e se transformando na meiga Nyu... É um anime realmente muito bom, mas muito violento... Recomendo á quem gosta de ação e um pouco de terror...

(3) - L'ArcenCiel – Banda J-Rock(que eu, pessoalmente, admiro muito) que ficou famosa no Brasil após cantar musicas temas de Samurai X e Fullmetal...(Eu acho... O.O)

(4) - Vampire Knight – Mangá sobre vampiros publicado pela Panini (Salve, salve Panini! 0), mostra o cotidiano de uma garota Yuuki que acaba ficando órfã quando um vampiro mata seus familiares... É salva por Kaname Kuran, um vampiro sangue-puro, e passa a viver em uma escola que tem como alunos humanos e vampiros...

(5) - Des'ree – Essa cantora canta a música tema de Romeu e Julieta, Kissing you... Adoro a voz dela, mas a sonoridade do nome não me agrada... Sorry para quem gosta! X.X

(6) Hachiko – Apelido de Nana Komatsu do anime/mangá Nana... 'Hachi' significa oito e 'Ko' significa criança... Pode se dizer que em vez de se chamar Sete (Nana), ela é chamada de Oito (Hachi) pelos amigos...

(7) Prozac – Não resisti e acabei usando essa piada tipicamente americana... Prozac é um anti-depressivo muito 'usado'(citado) nos filmes americanos...

(NEXT: O dia do encontro chega...

Rin... Como você é cabeça dura! O QUE? Vai largar o Sesshomaru esperando?? Sango, Kagome... Dêem um jeito nessa menina!

Jogo de beisebol?? O.O

Peraí... Que diabos o dono da sorveteria está pensando?? Sorvete com pudim?? Isso não é indigesto?

Por que o Sesshy está tão frio... Será culpa do sorvete?

Cap 6.2 – Encontro? Só se for com outro!

NÃO PERCAM! ¬¬)

N/A: Vamo' lá povo do meu coração! **Eu queria saber que músicas vocês gostariam de ver a Rin cantar!(De preferência musicas japonesas e bem agitadas...)** Já escolhi **uma** das 3 músicas que ela vai cantar... Anhé... E tem **mais uma** música que será um dueto com a mais nova amiga de Rin, Meroko!

Se alguém quiser dar umas sugestões... Eu não vou reclamar!! xD Vou é ficar muito grata!E caso mandarem o nome da música(com o nome do cantor e/ou banda), mas for uma musica difícil de achar... Por favor me digam aonde vocês encontraram! Se não isso não vai funcionar! 8D

Agradeço pela ajuda!!

**Uma coisa nada a ver que eu pensei outro dia:** No mangá "Princess Princess" o colégio é masculino, e em certos eventos fica aberto ao público, mas... Se **É** um **colégio masculino**... Será que **TEM** um **banheiro feminino**?? o.õ

Sim... Eu sou complexada por banheiros... Deve ser por que eu tenho gastrite nervosa... xD

AVISO: Pessoas, a fic ficará parada um tempo... Minhas aulas práticas começaram e tals... Dae já viu... T.T

Mas prometo tentar escrever, certo?? Tia Lien AMA VOCÊS!E ela não vai abandonar vocês! ÒÓ

E tia Lien quer alcançar logo os 60 reviews! TT Por isso... Façam titia Lien feliz e mandem reviews!agarra os leitores AMO VOCÊS! Abraça e beija

ATÉ LOGO!! kisus

**Para quem não sabe:**

**Tá vendo o botãozinho roxo aqui em baixo escrito 'go'??**

**Então... Para mandar uma review basta clicar nesse botão, escrever o que tiver vontade e mandar...**

**É de graça, não tem que se cadastrar ou logar... **

**E você ainda me faz a pessoa bakka mais feliz do mundo!!**

**Todo mundo sai ganhando!! 8D**

**Só leva um minutinho, por favor?? T.T**

**Obrigada pela atenção!!**


	7. Especial Pudding Lover ás avessas

Cap Especial – Pudding lover ás avessas

**Cap Especial – Pudding lover ás avessas!**

- OI POVO! – A Autora entra em cena com a maior cara de felicidade...

- Oi, Lien-sama! – Rin sorri graciosamente para a autora doida...

Sesshomaru só levanta uma sobrancelha e ignora...

- Sesshy-chan não gosta de mim! – Lien abraça Rin, chorando muito...

- Calma, calma... – Rin olha pra Sesshy – Sesshomaru-sama... Devia ser mais bonzinho com a autora!

- Ela não merece! – Ele lançou aquele olhar de "Morra" para Lien...

- ARGH!! – E a autora chora mais ainda...

- Nee... Lien-sama... Trouxe o roteiro? – Rin tentou mudar de assunto...

- H-Hai... – Enxuga as lágrimas – Mas o capítulo de hoje é especial...

- Como assim?? – Rin perguntou incrédula...

- Aqui ó! – Tira um bolo de papel da bolsa – Hoje... Sesshy será o otaku e Rin será a inimiga dos homens! – Sorri, toda feliz...

Rin e Sesshomaru começam a ler o roteiro... Rin fica branca, Sesshy fica vermelho, de raiva...

- Vamos embora, Rin! – Ele joga o papel no lixo e sai puxando Rin pela mão...

- EI!! – Lien fica desesperada... – Sesshy, se não voltar aqui AGORA o Kohaku vai ser par o da Rin!

- Vou é?? – Kohaku aparece sorrindo na porta...

- Sai fora! – Lien emburra Kohaku pra fora e tranca a porta...

- O que dizia?? – Sesshomaru falou com ironia...

- Anha... – Cara de choro – POR FAVOOOOORRR?? Sesshy-samaaaaa... – Segurando o braço de Sesshomaru e balançando... – Tem umas ceninhas legais mais pra frente... PLEASEEEE...

- Nee... Sesshomaru-sama... Podíamos pelo menos tentar... – Rin falou inocente...

- Não! – A expressão de Sesshy foi sinistra... – Não como pudim nem que me matem!

- Ah... É esse o problema?? – Lien sorriu... – Mudamos o título momentaneamente!

Rin soltou uma risada e Sesshomaru bufou, irritado...

- Certo... Sesshomaru-sama gosta de chocolate... – Rin falou feliz...

- Ok... – Lien risca o papel do roteiro...

Cap especial - Chocolate lover!

- Tá bom assim?? – Lien perguntou, saltitante...

- Sim... – Rin sorriu

- Não... Não vou fazer papel de um otaku idiota! – Sesshomaru se virou para ir embora...

- SESSHY-SAMA!! NÃO SE VÁÁÁÁ!! – Lien e Rin se agarraram em Sesshy para ele não fugir...

- Largem! – As duas largaram prontamente...

- Nee... Sesshomaru-sama... Não vai fazer mal nenhum... – Rin fez AQUELA cara... Aquela maldita cara de pidona... Com os olhos lacrimejantes, sobrancelhas erguidas e lábios entreabertos... Foi o suficiente para Sesshomaru suavizar a expressão de raiva...

- Certo... – Olhou para o outro lado, tentando não encarar a Rin... – Mas se esse roteiro tiver alguma coisa que...

- CERTO POVO!! VAMOS GRAVAAAAR!! – Lien nem prestou atenção no personagem e foi chamar o restante do povo...

- Calma, Sesshy... Calma!! – Rin tentou, desesperadamente, acalmá-lo...

- Quando esta fanfic terminar... Eu juro que mato essa autora! – Sesshomaru falou sério... Todas as energias de seu corpo haviam sido sugadas pela a autora maníaca...

- ANDA LOGO COM ESSE CENÁRIO!! – Lien berrou, olhou para os dois... – Estão fazendo o que aí sentados?? Vão trabalhar vagabundos! – E sentou numa cadeira escrito: "Diretora, mantenha distância"

Rin segurou Sesshomaru antes que ele pulasse no pescoço de Lien...

**Cap especial - Chocolate lover!**

Era mais um belo dia na vida estudantil daquele grupo de amigos...

- Ei, Sesshomaru... – Kohaku(forçando um sorriso e vermelho de raiva) falou com o 'amigo' – Entrou uma garota nova na minha sala... Ela é bem bonitinha...

- A Rin-chan... – Miroku falou sonhador... – Ela é tão kawaii!!

- Houshi... Quer perder a capacidade de gerar filhos?? – Sango perguntou irritada...

- Não gostei dela... É bonita, mas nem olhou na nossa cara! – Kagome reclamou...

- Kagome, acho que ela ainda não está acostumada com o ambiente da sala é só isso... – Inuyasha comentou...

Sesshomaru já conhecera a figura... Se não soubesse que Rin era uma estudante juraria que era uma modelo...

O corte de cabelo tinha estilo, usava uma maquiagem bem leve no rosto de boneca... Ela era muito linda, porem...

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo do rapaz (Imaginem Sesshy fazendo isso), aquela garota era uma atrevida...

- Ohayo, minna!! – Uma voz desconhecida surgiu atrás do grupo, que lanchava, e um par de braços agarrou Sesshomaru... – Oi, Sesshy! – A bela garota sorriu alegremente... Beijando o rosto de Sesshomaru logo em seguida...

O resto do grupo ficou num misto de surpresa, vontade de rir e levemente pasmos... Sesshomaru quase engasgou com o chocolate que comia...

- Rin, solte-me... – Ele se limitou a falar...

- Tá! – Ela soltou e olhou para Kohaku... – Posso sentar aqui?? – Ela apontou para o espaço ao lado de Sesshomaru...

- P-Pode!! – A garoto ficou vermelho, o sorriso daquela garota tinha uma aura diferente...

- "Sorriso da Princesa...(1)" – Sesshomaru pensou inconformado... Aquela garota lhe daria muita dor de cabeça...

- Gommen por não ter falado com vocês... É que eu estava meio perdida... – Rin pareceu sem-graça... – Cheguei atrasada na escola, passei por cima do diretor, xinguei ele e acabei atropelando o Sesshy...

O grupo teve uma enorme vontade de rir... Sesshy... Que apelido bobo...

- T-Tudo bem... – Sango se contorcia para não rir... – Normal, normal!

O sinal tocou... Rin se levantou, pegou o chocolate da mão de Sesshy e saiu andando...

- Tenho que passar na biblioteca, encontro vocês na sala!! – Ela mordeu o chocolate e foi embora...

- Ela levou... – Kagome olhou incrédula...

- Seu chocolate... – Kohaku completou, quase rindo...

- Eu percebi... – Ele se levantou logo em seguida...

- Aonde vai? – Inuyasha franziu a testa...

- Recuperá-lo... – Sesshomaru falou com simplicidade, com aquela expressão séria de sempre...

Ele andou pelos corredores, na verdade quase correu, até chegar perto de Rin...

- Ah... Yo! – Ela sorriu, colocando o ultimo pedaço do doce na boca...

- Você comeu todo o **meu** chocolate? – Ele estreitou os olhos... Parecendo perigoso...

- Metade... – Ela disse inocentemente... Com o chocolate derretendo por entre os lábios – Você comeu antes, lembra??

Aquela cena o tirou do sério... Ela o olhava com aquela carinha ingênua e ainda com a prova do crime em sua boca??

Aproximou-se dela e tirou o que restava do chocolate dos lábios dela... Isso não teria sido problema se não tivesse feito isso com **seus** próprios lábios...

Foi um beijo com um forte sabor de chocolate, mas com o perfume de orquídeas que se desprendia de Rin...

Os lábios se tocando levemente e batalhando pelo doce... Que, obviamente, foi esquecido assim que Sesshomaru a encostou na parede e aprofundou aquele beijo...

As mãos de Rin foram até o pescoço dele, tocando-o suavemente... Afundando os dedos nos cabelos prateados, enquanto ele a puxava pela cintura...

Não se deram conta de por quanto tempo ficaram se beijando ali... Mas a sorte foi que ninguém viu... Ou se viu... Fez de conta que nada de errado aconteceu...

Se separaram, ela vermelha de vergonha, mas com um sorriso no rosto e ele frio como sempre...

- Não roube mais o chocolate alheio... –Sesshomaru falou sério...

- Ou vai fazer o que?? – Rin o provocou... – Me castigar assim de novo??

- Não tente me irritar... – Ele estreitou os olhos, mas diante do sorriso doce e da face rubra da garota ele ficou desarmado... – Não faça mais isso, entendeu?

- Roubar seu chocolate ou te beijar? – Ela riu, se aproximando dele...

- Roubar meu chocolate! – Ele falou ainda mais sério... Sem nem ouvir a segunda opção...

- Então não tem problema em eu te beijar? – Ela pareceu, por um instante, uma criança travessa...

- Não... – Ele se virou e se afastou dela... – Principalmente porque **eu** que a beijei...

Rin soltou uma risada... Que pessoa difícil que Sesshomaru era... Não iria admitir que gostou de beijá-la, mas isso estava claro...

Ela, normalmente, não era assim... Atirada e atrevida... Mas ser santa perto de um rapaz como ele não lhe chamaria a atenção... Por isso iria conquistá-lo na base de 'indiretas extremamente diretas'...

Sentiu os braços dele envolverem-na de forma amável... Estava tão distraída que nem notou sua aproximação...

- Só não ouse roubar chocolate de outro, entendeu?? – Ele sussurrou á ela...

- Não quer que mais ninguém me 'castigue' como você faz, é? – Ela sussurrou de volta...

- Se pegar os doces de outro homem, não vou perdoá-la... – Ele falou sério, olhando para ela... Será que ela não entendia que esse era o jeito dele de dizer que gostava dela?

- Se for de uma mulher não tem problema? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo muito...

Ele segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos...

- Fique quieta... – Sesshomaru não esperou resposta, a beijou novamente... Sentindo-a relaxar em seus braços... – Espero que me obedeça... – Ele falou depois que pararam o que estavam fazendo e se afastou dela...

Rin ficou em pé, no meio do corredor durante alguns instantes... Sorrindo feito uma boba...

Até que a realidade lhe voltou á mente...

- ARGH! A AULA!! – E saiu correndo em direção á sala de aula...

Naquele dia Sesshomaru adquiriu mais um vicio, assim como Rin...

Ele já era um viciado em chocolate... E agora era viciado naquela garota...

Enquanto ela era viciada em provocar as outras pessoas... E no momento não estava nem aí para as outras pessoas... O único que ela queria provocar era Sesshomaru...

(FIM DO CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL!!)

- Era só isso? – Sesshomaru parece profundamente irritado...

- Sim! – Lien sorri...

- Então pra que tanto papel de roteiro?? – Rin pareceu pensativa...

- Para assustar vocês! – A autora sorri de maneira infantil

- Agora eu mato ela! – Sesshomaru avançou em direção de Lien...

- ARGH!! RIN-CHAN, SOCORRO!! – Vê que Rin não mexeu um músculo para ajudar... – Traíra!

- Gommen, ne... Autora-sama... Mas Sesshomaru-sama me prometeu um monte de pudim se eu não ajudasse... – Rin argumentou...

- VOCÊ SE VENDEU POR TÃO POUCO?! – Lien quase chorou, ainda em posição de fuga.

- Se não vai fugir... Eu vou te matar! – Sesshomaru avançou conta ela...

- Argh!! – Lien se desespera... – Es-Espera Sesshy... – Engole a seco quando vê o olhar dele queimar de raiva por causa do apelido... – Pe-Pe-Pense bem! Não foi uma total perda de tempo!! – Tentou argumentar...

- Explique... – Ele abaixou levemente o braço...

- B-Bom... Você beijou a Rin nesse capítulo!! – Lien explicou...

- Mas isso já estava nos seus planos... – Rin falou inocentemente...

- Rin... Fique quieta, sim? – Lien implorou...

Sesshomaru abaixou o braço e andou na direção de Rin...

- Vamos logo... – Passou direto, sem nem encará-la...

- "E-Estou salva!!" – A autora caiu de joelhos ao perceber que sua vidinha miserável havia sido poupada... – Ainda bem que ele ficou com vergonha por ter beijado a Rin em público!! – Pensou alto... Alto de mais...

Rin ficou vermelha e quase teve uma convulsão ao ouvir o comentário, enquanto Sesshomaru só investiu contra a autora, na tentativa de matá-la...

(**Chocolate lover – Fim!)**

(1) Sorriso da Princesa – De Princess Princess, é um sorriso com uma aura de realeza que faz com que as pessoas fiquem submissas(Por causa da graça e da beleza dos PrinPrin) e se afastem;façam o que os PrinPrin querem;fiquem convencidos de algo.(Não, não é um poder especial... Eu acho! O.o)

N/A: Certo, certo... Não tá lá grande merda, mas fiz esse capítulo de uma inspiração divina vinda sabe-se Kami-sama da onde...

Gente... Está phoda escrever de uns tempos para cá... Tenho que cumprir 360 horas de estágio em alguma doceria, ou restaurante, ou mercadinho... E tenho que cumprir 320 horas de palestras, cursos, etc, etc... E juntar meu pobre dinheirinho para poder sair de casa... (chora)

Mas juro que tentarei postar, pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por mês... Estou aproveitando os finais de semana para escrever duas one-shots e Pudding Lover... Espero dar conta...!!

Obrigada pelo apoio e pela compreensão...

Até o próximo capítulo!!

Kisus!!

**PESSOAS, MANDEM REVIEWS, PLEASEEE!! T.T Estou muito chateada porque só recebi 9 reviews no cap 6.1...(chora) Queria chegar logo aos 60, mas estou vendo que é impossível! T.T**

**Fiz um capitulo 6 enooooorme e vocês me fazem isso?? Foi crueldade! E não digam que não leram porque passaram dos 300 hits! Tia Lien está muito chateada com vocês, mas ainda amo a TODOS, VIU??(Pareço mãe, fico brava, me descabelo, choro até não poder mais, entro em depressão, penso aonde foi que errei, mas não deixo de amar meus leitores)**

(NEXT: O dia do encontro chega...

Rin... Como você é cabeça dura! O QUE? Vai largar o Sesshomaru esperando?? Sango, Kagome... Dêem um jeito nessa menina!

Jogo de beisebol?? O.O

Peraí... Que diabos o dono da sorveteria está pensando?? Sorvete com pudim?? Isso não é indigesto?

Por que o Sesshy está tão frio... Será culpa do sorvete?

Cap 6.2 – Encontro? Só se for com outro!

NÃO PERCAM! ¬¬)


End file.
